Finding Mikey
by Mikell
Summary: Splinter is ill, and 7yo Mikey feels ignored by his brothers. He runs away, and takes a bad fall. Jackie, a sewer worker finds him. Will she save Mikey, or will Splinter and the chibi turtles have to rescue her family from a cold blooded killer?COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 Mikey

**

* * *

A/N: This is a foray into chibi-fic, a brand-new genre for me. In this story the turtles are around seven years old.**

**They are living in what I envision to be either Splinter's original den, or one soon after, just before they move into what became the first Lair from the first season series. Therefore, I refer to it as the "Den" rather than the "Lair" to avoid possible confusion.**

**Mikey's such a sweet character, he was a lot of fun to write. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I've enjoyed writing. :)**

**Reviews are welcome (glomped upon)heh, as always. **

**And oh, yeah, before I forget. I own nothing of any value. *sob*, but appreciate the actual owners for all the joy they've brought to my (ongoing) childhood with the TMNT.  
**

* * *

_Chapter 1 -Mikey-_

Michelangelo whimpered. He was hardly conscious now. The cold hours of calling for Master Splinter, for Don, Leo, Raph, anyone, and the pain in his arm and pounding head, had taken their toll on his young body. There was nothing left for him to do but wait. Wait, and hope someone found him. He hoped it would be soon.

_Why'd I go so far, anyway? Master Splinter always says not to wander from the den. He told me the sewers were dangerous to a young turtle. He told me there might be humans down here. Donnie was the one who told me about alligators though. _Michelangelo forced his eyes open, and peered hazily into the darkness.

_I wish Donnie hadn't told me about the alligators. I wish Raphie was here. No alligators would come around if Raph was here._

Despite his best efforts, his eyes slid closed. He didn't hear the footsteps approaching, the clatter and thud of the fall, or the voice of the woman who tripped over the skateboard.

"Oh! What's this? Looks like an old, broken skateboard. Ow, that hurt," she muttered. "How on earth did that get down here? Amazing the junk we find…"

"You ok, Jackie?" The radio on her collar crackled with static.

"I'm fine," she transmitted. "I'll check this line, and pack it in for the night, ok?"

"You got it."

Jackie Flanagan moved cautiously, moving her light along the wall. She was more sure-footed than most in the darkened tunnels.

_A sewer rat, born and bred,_ she thought with a smile. Like her daddy and uncle before her, Jackie was a New York City employee, charged with maintaining and repairing the network of sewer tunnels, electrical cables, gas and water lines which ran under the city streets.

Tripping over an unconscious half-grown mutant turtle in the dark was definitely not a situation covered in the employee handbook, but Jackie took it rather well, all things considered.

"HOLYCRAPWHAT THE HECKISTHAT?" she squealed.

Fortunately, Michelangelo was past hearing her at that point. Jackie leaned back against the wall, her heart thudding like a runaway freight train against her ribs. She played her light slowly over the creature. At first, she thought it must be a child wearing an elaborate Halloween costume, but when she gathered the courage to actually touch the thing, she realized this was no costume. The creature, whatever it was, was real.

Instinctively, she reached for the radio, but her hand stopped before she could touch the button. She imagined Mitch and the other guys' faces when they saw the… _turtle_? Mitch was always reading those tabloid magazines. He would sell this thing in a heartbeat. Jackie felt bad for the creature. Whatever it was, it didn't deserve to be locked in a cage, or cut up on some scientists' table.

Making a decision, she touched the mike's "send" button.

"Mitch? Jackie here."

"Yeah, Jackie? You about finished? It's meatloaf night. Gina will want me home on time."

"I'm just about finished up down here, Mitch. Why don't you go ahead and log me out, and go on home? I'm going to take the 3rd Street manhole and head home. I'm almost there already, and I'm beat. I'll call you from my cell as soon as I'm topside, ok?"

"Well…"

"It's meatloaf night, Mitch. Go. Make Gina remember why she puts up with you."

Mitch's rich baritone laughed over the radio waves. "Ok, Jackie, but you be sure to phone in the instant you hit pavement, ok? Don't make me come down there and look for you, or Gina will have my head."

"Don't worry, Mitch. I'm a Flanagan. How much trouble can I get into down here?"

Jackie heard Mitch chuckle. "My point exactly."

"I'll call. Don't worry. Now go."

"Mitch out."

Jackie approached the creature, tentative at first, but then more boldly, sure it was either unconscious or… She carefully pushed it to its side. She winced when she saw its right arm, hanging at an unnatural angle, and what appeared to be bruising around its… face?

Its arms and legs were scraped, as if it'd taken a bad fall on the concrete. Jackie shuddered, imagining the myriad of germs in the sewer infecting those raw scrapes. One laceration on its thigh looked particularly nasty, a jagged rip in the green skin that left muscle exposed. It looked like the creature had bled quite a lot from that cut.

_It feels so cold,_ Jackie thought, touching its… arm? It certainly looked humanoid, as if it walked on two legs, despite the green skin and the shell.

She lifted it up, elevating its head carefully, praying there weren't injuries to its back or neck. She trusted to its shell to have protected its spine. The creature was light, perhaps only seventy or eighty pounds. Jackie felt her heart twist as she brushed her fingers over its head, checking for injuries. The gangly arms and legs seemed almost too long for the shelled body. She was oddly reminded of her seven-year old half-brother, Trevor.

"Hey there, big guy," she said softly, stroking its face. "Come on, why don't you wake up?" She laid a hand on its plastron, and, to her great relief, felt its chest rise and fall steadily. It was breathing. It was alive.

"Well, I can't just leave you here," she spoke, half to herself. "And I sure can't call 911. Whatever you are, I can't imagine what the cops would do with you, or the hospital. Probably call the FBI."

Jackie scowled. Although she was a law-abiding citizen herself, she had no love of the police after her older brother's arrest last month for drunk-in-public. He'd come home with far more bruises than could be accounted for by falling down in his inebriated state. She was certain some of the boys in blue had taken it upon themselves to punish him. No, she wouldn't call the cops.

She considered for a long moment. The creature wasn't so heavy. She could easily hoist him up through the manhole. Yes, that would be best. She'd go up first, move her car closer to the alley, and make sure the coast was clear, then she'd bring him up and out of the sewer to safety. How she would get a three-and-a-half-foot-tall turtle into her apartment unseen, treat his wounds, and handle him once he woke up, well, those were obstacles she could deal with when the time came.

Right now, the creature before her was injured, and he needed her help. She took off her heavy tan-denim jacket and rolled it into a pillow. She tucked it under his head.

"Don't worry. I'll be right back," she said softly to the still form.

It didn't take long for Jackie to transverse the three blocks to 3rd Street. She found her little Toyota right where she'd parked it that morning. Starting the engine, she encouraged the heating system with a practiced slap.

Even in the fine May weather, Jackie was certain the creature would need to be warmed up. She shivered, remembering the icy feel of its skin under her fingertips. She pulled into the alley, and whipped two orange cones out of her hatchback. She set them in the opening to the alley, discouraging any curious passersby's prying. Jackie knew that the best way to get away with anything was to look as if you belonged.

She made the trip down the manhole and back up again, carrying the creature, now wrapped in her tan jacket, over one shoulder. She laid him gently across the back seat of her car, and replaced the manhole cover. For a girl used to hauling the 140-pound manhole covers into place, the roughly seventy pound turtle-creature posed no problem.

She gathered her cones, and eased out of the alley. Not a soul showed so much as a flicker of interest in anything she did. NYC sewer workers were such a common sight, she might as well have been a fire hydrant for all the attention anyone paid her. Jackie grinned. Sometimes it paid to be invisible.

Her phone rang, startling her out of her thoughts. _Darn it, I forgot to call Mitch,_ she thought, grabbing the cell.

"Hi Mitch. I was just about to call you," she lied. "I'm topside. On my way home. how's the meatloaf?"

"Jackie, you were startin' to worry me. Is everything ok in that tunnel?"

"Yep, everything's fine, Mitch. I tripped over an old skateboard, can you believe it? Twisted my ankle. I'm ok now though. I'm going home to ice it."

"You ok, Jackie? You need anything?"

"No, Mitch, I'm fine. Maybe I'll take tomorrow off, though, ok?"

"Sure, Jackie, whatever you want. I'll cover with the old man for ya." Mitch's chuckle slid down the line.

"Thanks, Mitch," Jackie smiled. "I appreciate it. You know the boss, he can be a real slave-driver."

"You've got 'im wrapped 'round your little finger and you know it," teased Mitch.

"Yeah, well there are advantages to being the boss' daughter," said Jackie with a smile. Roger Flanagan was a hard boss, but Jackie's position as his only daughter gave her some leverage, and she had a few unused sick days coming anyway.

"See you, ok, Jackie. You rest up, ok?"

"I will. Thanks Mitch. Say hi to Gina and the kids for me. G'night."

Jackie snapped her phone closed and glanced at the creature sprawled across her back seat. Wrapped in the coat, he could almost pass for a sleeping child. Jackie shook her head.

_Me, Miss Independent, moved-out-of-the-house-at-sixteen, with a kid? That'll be the day. Though I suppose it would make Dad happy. Well, maybe not a _green_ kid with a shell… but I don't know, knowing Dad, he'd probably declare it his ' very special' grandson, and get it a sewer-worker's jacket and hard hat of its very own._

She parked near the rear entrance to her apartment building, thanking everything holy she'd chosen a second floor apartment, so there weren't many flights to climb. Her first apartment had been on the sixth floor of a dumpy downtown slum. It had been all she could afford at the time, since she was still in school back then, and working nights.

_Thank goodness Dad and I reconciled,_ she thought. _The job with the city has worked out really well. It's just too bad he's still married to that harpy, Marie. Our family was happy until she came around. Well, I can't change the past, and at least Dad and I get along now._

She picked the creature up and carried it up to her door, pausing only a moment to unlock the deadbolt before making it inside, unseen.

Jackie hesitated, and decided her bedroom would be the best place to lay the creature. It was obviously injured, and she'd need the room to treat its wounds. She laid it on the floor for a moment so she could spread a clean sheet on the bed.

_First things first,_ thought Jackie. The creature _had_ to be washed, there was simply no way around it. She ran some warm water in the tub, and set him on his back, carefully keeping his head above the water, and washed the wounds gently with soap and water.

Gathering her first aid supplies, she carefully set the broken arm, splinting it with a couple of wooden spoons from the kitchen and wrapping it firmly with torn strips of an old sheet.

_Lucky for you my brother Jonah was always hurting himself when we were growing up,_ she mentally scolded the creature. _I was always there to patch him up again._ _I've had plenty of experience._

Finally, she pulled the edges of the wound on its thigh together, liberally applied antibacterial salve, and laid a gauze patch over it before wrapping the wound firmly with more strips from the old sheet.

_There. That's all I can do for you, big guy,_ she thought, watching its chest rise and fall. Cautiously, she reached out and felt its pulse at its neck. The heartbeat was strong and steady. The creature's skin felt cool and leathery under her fingers, but not so icy-cold as it had been.

Jackie was so busy feeling for its pulse, she didn't notice as its fingers twitched, and it's arm moved, until it groaned softly.

_Oh crap. It's waking up._


	2. Chapter 2 Splinter's Illness

**A/N: As promised, chapter 2. I will be uploading one chap per day.**** Once again, a big Thank You to Raphfreak for beta-reading.**

**Reviews are welcome, as always. :)  
**

* * *

_Chapter 2 -Splinter's Illness-_

Splinter was not having a good day. His headache was worse, and although Donatello had kindly covered him with three blankets, he still shivered.

"Master? I've made you a cup of tea." Splinter made an effort to smile at his blue-banded son.

"Thank you, Leonardo," he rasped. "What are your brothers doing?"

"Donnie's looking up cures for the common cold on the computer, and Raph's in the dojo, beating up a dummy. I think Mikey's in our room. He was mad at me 'cause I told him he can't go sewer-skating. He's probably sulking."

"I am glad you are all finding ways to entertain yourselves, my son. Now, I would like to rest."

"Ok, Master Splinter. You can call us if you need anything else, ok? We'll all be right here."

"Yes, my son." Splinter smiled, proud of his sons' efforts to keep him comfortable. He knew he had a day, at most, before the boys became restless and started fighting. It was a miracle that Raphael and Michelangelo hadn't argued all day. No doubt Michelangelo had taken refuge in the small room the boys shared with his precious comic book collection. Splinter lay back, closing his eyes. Peace was rare in the Lair with four seven-year old turtles. He would enjoy it while he could.

"Didja find anything yet, Donnie?"

"No, Leo. Just he should drink lotsa orange juice. Have we got any chicken soup?"

"I don't know. He says he wants to sleep."

"Ok. When he wakes up, we should see if we can make him some chicken soup."

"I don't know if we _have_ any chicken soup, Donny."

"Well go check. The website says chicken soup is best for a cold."

"Ok, I'll look." Leonardo figured it was easier to go along with his brother than to argue. Sure enough, though, the cupboards held not one can of chicken soup.

"Whatcha doin', Leo?" Raphael stood leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his plastron.

"Trying to find some soup for Sensei," replied Leonardo. "We don't have the right kind."

"Soup's for losers," sneered Raph. "I want pizza for lunch."

"We don't have any pizza, Raph. Master Splinter isn't well enough to go get any, either. How about a bologna sandwich?"

"Yuck. I hate bologna. We got any tuna?"

"There might be a can in here…"

"You mean, it's not already mixed? How we gonna mix the mayonnaise in? I don't know how to make it," grumbled Raphael.

"Well, it's either that or peanut butter sandwiches, Raph. It's all we have." Leonardo hauled out the economy-sized jar of peanut butter Splinter had managed to carry home.

"Peanut butter… Well, ok." Raphael slouched to the table. "You gonna ask Master Splinter to fix it?"

"No, Raph. Splinter's sick. We can fix our own," said Leonardo, setting the peanut butter on the table.

"Oh, right. Gimme the bread, will ya?"

"Sure, Raph. What do you say?"

"Gimme the bread or I'll punch ya."

"Nice, Raph. Real nice." Leonardo plopped the bread onto the table.

Raphael grinned. "Hey, whatever works," he said, reaching for the bread.

"Leo, didn't you get that soup yet?" Donatello walked in, frowning. "What're you guys doing?"

"We're havin' lunch, Donny. You want some?" Raphael spread a thick layer of sticky peanut butter over his sandwich.

"What about Master Splinter's lunch?" Donatello huffed. "What if he gets hungry?"

"Don't worry, Don, we'll save 'im some peanut butter," said Raphael, his mouth half-full of gooey sandwich.

"He needs chicken soup!" insisted Donatello.

"He's resting right now, Don. Come on, sit down and have a sandwich," coaxed Leonardo. "We'll ask Master Splinter what he wants when he wakes up, ok?"

"He really needs chicken soup." Donatello let his older brother lead him to a chair. He sat down, still grumbling, and fixed himself a sandwich.

"I'm goin' to play a video game," announced Raphael, roughly brushing the crumbs from his plastron. He left a sticky trail of peanut butter across his chest. Donatello made a face.

"Wash your hands, Raph. You'll get the controller all sticky."

"Oh, all right, _Mom_." Raphael ran his fingers under a token stream of water, and wiped them on the ragged dishtowel. "Happy now?"

Donatello nodded, his attention mostly taken up by his sandwich. "Hey, where's Mikey?" he asked suddenly. "He's gonna want some lunch too."

"He's in our room," said Leonardo. "Hey, Raph, why dontcha tell him its lunchtime. He probably forgot."

"I wanna play Atomic Space Blasters," grumbled Raphael.

"Just tell Mikey, Raph."

"Ok, ok, Leo. I'm goin'."

Raphael muttered under his breath as he walked across the den. He banged on the bedroom door. "Hey, Mikey. Lunch."

There was no answer. _Fine,_ thought Raph. _You want to sit in there all day with your stupid comics and miss lunch, go ahead. I'm gonna go play video games._ He walked away, leaving the closed door silent behind him.


	3. Chapter 3 Waking Up

**A/N: heh, I love Mikey. ***'s indicate POV change. I gave you both Jackie's and Mikey's pov in this chap.  
**

**Read and review, please!  
**

* * *

_Chapter 3 -Waking Up-_

Michelangelo shifted. _Shell, _his arm hurt! He moaned softly. He felt warmer…

_Wait, don't people feel warmer just before they die? Donnie said something about it when we were watchin' that boring show about the mountain where the guy was climbing… He said when people freeze, they feel warm. Weird. I don't wanna freeze into a turtle-sicle! What would Master Splinter say? "Oh, my poor frozen son!" probably. And he'd get that sad, disappointed look. I hate it when he looks like that. Then he'll probably try to give me some of that nasty tea…_

_I can't freeze. I'm not gonna freeze. I'm gonna wake up, and tap my heels together and I'm gonna be at home, just like that girl with the red shoes in that movie Raphie hates…_

Slowly, he opened his eyes. The first thing that registered was the distinct lack of circular, concrete walls. The second was, he was lying on a bed. And third, there was a _human_ standing near the bed, staring at him.

_Oh no! Oh shell…Splinter! Guys! Help me!_

_***_

Jackie stared at the creature as it shifted on the bed. It was making a moaning noise, as if it were in pain. It grimaced, and slowly the eyes opened. She was startled at the color- they were distinctly human, and the brightest blue she'd ever seen.

It's gaze wandered to the walls, and down toward the bed it was lying on. Jackie saw its eyes get wider and wider as it focused first on the room, and finally on her face. The moaning stopped abruptly, replaced by a small "eep!"

The creature scrambled back, falling off the bed in its effort to get away from her. Jackie took a few steps back herself. She wasn't sure if it would try to attack. She tried to remember everything she'd learned about cornered animals. She knew it would have two instincts- fight, or flight. Since she'd trapped it in an enclosed room, she was betting it would go for the fight response.

She tensed, glancing around the room for something she could use to defend herself. The thing wasn't large, but it was muscular for its size, and she wasn't sure whether it would bite.

_Or whether it has some horrible disease… What was I thinking, bringing it home with me like a stray puppy?_

Even as the thoughts crossed her mind, she saw that the creature had no intention of attacking. It was cowering in a corner, half-wrapped in the blankets it had pulled off the bed in its effort to escape. More than anything, the terrified look it was giving her reminded her of a frightened child.

Jackie's heart melted. She took a step forward, holding out her hand. "Hey, don't be scared," she said softly. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

***

_Yeah, right._ thought Mikey. _And I'm not a turtle… Oh man, oh man, what do I do now? Splinter's gonna de-shell me for this! _

A whimper escaped him. He wanted to be home, safe with his family, more than anything in the world in that moment. _Splinter, help… Please come and find me and don't let this human do anything… bad to me._

Mikey didn't know what humans would do to young turtles, but Splinter had warned him enough times to stay away from humans, to be quiet when they came near the den with their noisy machines and loud footsteps echoing through the tunnels, that he knew they were bad news. Worse than alligators, even.

Splinter wasn't scared of alligators, but whenever humans were near, Mikey noticed his Sensei got very quiet, and only the tip of his tail twitched. Splinter was afraid of humans, and that was enough for Mikey.

_I'll never leave the den again. I'll quit buggin' Raphie, and I'll let Leo pick what movie we watch, and I'll even help Donnie clean up after we play with his puzzles, just come take me home! Raphie! Leo! Don! Splinter… Please I want to go home…_

Michelangelo saw the human take a step toward him, and he scrabbled back, pressing his shell against the wall. He was trapped, with no place to run.

_I'm a ninja-in-training, human,_ he thought, trying to force his face into a fierce expression. _You come near me, and I'll… go all ninja on you!_ He felt stronger, borrowing one of Raph's favorite phrases. The human didn't seem at all intimidated. She smiled, and took another step forward.

_Ok, maybe I'll go easy on you this once. Just don't come any closer! Please?_ Mikey pressed back harder against the wall.

"Don't be scared," she said softly. She came near the end of the bed, blocking his escape route. He was trapped between the bed and the wall, hemmed in. "Hey there. Take it easy, ok? I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise."

Michelangelo stared fearfully into her green eyes, confused.

_She's trying to get me to relax. Like Raphie when he's really mad. He pretends like he's not gonna beat the shell outta me, then when I let him trick me into getting too close, wham! Turtle soup! Well, no human's gonna make turtle-soup outta Hamato Michelangeo!_

***

Jackie came closer, holding out her hands to show she was harmless. The little turtle was backed so far into the corner, she was afraid his shell would be imprinted permanently into the drywall. She knelt down, trying to look less threatening. The creature eyed her warily. He'd managed to mostly disentangle himself from the blankets.

"My name's Jackie," she said softly. It seemed foolish to try to talk to it, but she remembered reading that animals were often calmed by a soothing tone of voice. "I wonder if you have a name?"

She hadn't found any collar or identification tags. _Who's going to put a collar on a giant turtle, though?_ she thought. _It's not as if they can just call up animal control and ask if they've picked him up…_

The creature stared at her, its eyes narrowing slightly, almost as if it were listening. Jackie shook her head. _That's silly_, she thought. _It's not as though it can actually understand what I'm saying._

***

Michelangelo gave the woman his best ninja death-glare. Now that she was crouched down, she didn't look so tough. He bet he could take her. He could probably beat her with one arm tied behind his shell. His hands balled into fists. He'd fight his way out! For justice! For freedom! For pizza!

He gasped as sharp pain shot up his arm, and tears filled his eyes. Looking down, he saw that his arm was wrapped up, with a couple hard wooden things stuck in for good measure. What had she _done_ to him? He picked at the wrapping, but it was tightly wound.

"Hey, don't do that!"

He looked up at the human fearfully. Her tone had changed. It was urgent, like Donnie's when Michelangelo touched his precious Lego blocks. Michelangelo stared, wondering what she wanted, and what she'd do if he didn't listen.

"Leave that alone, now. Your arm is broken. You need the splint to hold it in place while it heals," she said.

_Broken? How'd I do that? Oh… yeah, the skateboard._ Mikey groaned. _Splinter'll never let me ride again._

"I bet you're hungry," the woman was saying. Michelangelo looked at her warily.

_Yep, I sure am_, he realized. _I could eat some of Sensei's nasty miso soup about now._

"I don't know what I've got that a little guy like you can eat…" she was saying. She stood up, and Michelangelo scrambled back again, instinctively trying to get away from her. She was a lot _taller_ when she stood up!

"I don't suppose you like pizza?"

"Pizza?" The word burst forth before Michelangelo could stop it. He clapped his good hand over his mouth.

_Keep silent, my sons. The humans must not hear us, must not detect our presence…_ Master Splinter's warning echoed through Michelangelo's mind.

_Well, it's kinda late now, anyway. She's pretty aware of my presence_.

He glanced up at the woman. She was staring at him like he was an alien from outer space. She sank down on the corner of the bed as if her legs wouldn't hold her.

"D…d…did you… did you just… _talk_?" she asked.


	4. Chapter 4 Missing

**A/N: Even as kid, Raph loves to get under Leo's shell. heh **

* * *

_Chapter 4 -Missing-_

"Raph? Raph, did you tell Mikey lunch is ready?" Leonardo's voice rose with irritation.

_Boom! Crash._ The television blared.

"What? Yeah, Leo, I tol' him. He's still mad at you."

"Still?"

"I guess so. He didn't come out, did he?"

Leonardo frowned. He didn't like the idea of his youngest brother being upset with him. Michelangelo was usually so easy-going. He walked over to the bedroom door, and tapped.

"Mikey? Hey, Mikey, you want some lunch?" No answer. "Mikey, are you ok, bro? Come on, you can't still be mad at me, right?" Silence. "Hamato Michelangelo! Come out of there, right now and eat some lunch, or I'm gonna tell Master Splinter!" A dire threat indeed, but still, nothing.

Leonardo hesitated. Splinter had taught them not to intrude upon one anothers' space, to respect each others' privacy. While they all shared the tiny room, Michelangelo had taken refuge inside, and Leonardo was hesitant to barge in.

_What if Mikey's sick, like Splinter? What if he's laying in there, all alone? What if he's…_ Leonardo shook his head, and pushed the door open without further thought.

The room looked as though a tornado had stormed through, littering the place with comic books, food wrappers, drawings and assorted oddments of junk scavenged from the sewers. Leonardo didn't even blink. The room looked exactly as it always did.

"Mikey? Mike? Where are you, bro?" Leonardo picked his way carefully through the rubble, slipping on a comic book. He peered under the bed.

"Mikey, you under there?" he asked, but Michelangelo was clearly not under the bed. There wasn't room for even a very small mutant turtle under the bed. Leonardo stood up and scanned the room with narrowed eyes. Michelangelo wasn't here. Where could he be?

"Raph! Donnie!" Leonardo dashed out of Mikey's room, calling his brothers in hushed, but urgent, tones.

"Leo!" complained Raphael as his elder brother skidded to a halt in front of the television. "You're gonna make me crash! Move yer shell!"

"Mikey's gone!"

"What? Don't be stupid! Aarrgh! You made me lose." Raphael sent his brother a death-glare and threw the controller down.

"Raph, it's just a game. _Listen_. Michelangelo. Is. Gone."

"Whatdaya mean, Mikey's gone? He's hidin' in our room."

"He's not. I checked. He's not in there."

"Well, he must be here somewhere. He's proba'ly hidin'."

"Where could he hide, Raph?" Leo waved his hands, nearing panic. "Mikey's the worst hide-and-go-seek player ever. And the den isn't that big. Help me look."

"Oh, all right." Raphael masked his growing worry over their youngest brother by getting slowly to his feet, scowling.

Donatello looked up from the screen as they entered his little alcove. "What? I'm looking up cures for Master Splinter."

"Mikey's missing, Don. You've gotta help us find him."

"He's probably hiding in our room," said Donatello, turning back to his screen.

"Donnie, I _looked_. He's not _there_. Help me find him, or Sensei will have a _relapse_ or something!" Leonardo's dark eyes looked pleadingly into his brother's chocolate ones. Donatello sighed, and turned off the computer.

"He's got to be here _somewhere_," he muttered. "Mike's the worst turtle at hide-and-go-seek I've ever seen."

The three turtles searched their small home, even peering into unlikely places like the narrow space under their battered couch. The disquiet and tension grew as every possible hiding place was thoroughly explored.

"You don't think he… snuck out, do you?" asked Donatello uneasily. "I mean, he was pretty upset when you said he couldn't go sewer-skating, Leo."

"Mikey wouldn't sneak out," snorted Raphael. "He's too much of a hatchling. He's scared of the sewer-crocs."

"Alligators," corrected Donatello absently.

"Mikey wouldn't go out by himself," said Leonardo, trying to sound sure. "Would he?"

"Well, let's go look fer 'im," said Raphael.

"What? We can't go outside! Not without Splinter's permission," squawked Leonardo.

"Mikey did," said Raphael. "Would you rather tell Sensei Mikey's gone?"

"N-o."

"Well, let's go then."

"We can't. What if Splinter wakes up and needs something?"

"You and Donnie can stay here with Splinter. _I'll_ go look fer Mikey." Raphael crossed his arms over his plastron.

"You can't go alone, Raph. I'll go with you," said Leonardo.

"What'm I supposed to tell Splinter?" asked Donatello, his eyes going wide behind his purple bandana.

"Just tell him we… we're playin' a game or somethin', Donnie," said Raphael impatiently. Now that the plan of entering the forbidden world outside their door had been formulated, he was anxious to put it into action. "He'll probably sleep a long time, anyway. He's old an' tired."

"Master Splinter is not old!" Leonardo glared at Raphael.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Guys! What about Mikey?" Donatello stamped his foot. "You can't leave me here by myself."

"Come on, Donnie. Somebody has to stay here and take care of Splinter. You're the one who knows how to work the computer and find stuff to make him feel better. And what if Mikey comes back? Somebody's got to be here so he doesn't get lost again, right?" Leonardo peered earnestly at his brother. "Please, Donnie?"

"Oh… all right. But you guys better hurry up. Splinter won't sleep for long, you know!"

"We'll be back a'fore you know it, Donnie," said Raphael cheerfully. "Come on, Leo, let's go!"

The blue-banded turtle took one last look at his worried purple-clad brother before following Raphael out the main door and into the tunnels.


	5. Chapter 5 Talking to Strangers

**A/N: Misunderstandings... Poor Mikey.  
The mystery will begin to pick up in the next few chaps. Read and review as always, and see my profile for upcoming fics. :)  
**

* * *

_Chapter 5 -Talking to Strangers-_

"_Did you just… talk?"_ The human stared at Michelangelo as if he were from outer space.

"Umm… no?" whispered Michelangelo. He had a bad feeling about this. He was pretty sure Master Splinter wouldn't like him talking to strangers. Especially _human_ strangers.

"What's your name?" The human was staring at him as if he had sprouted spots and done a handstand on a unicycle.

_I wonder if her eyes are gonna fall out of her head._ He squeaked at the thought, and covered his own eyes with his hands. He didn't want to see if the woman's eyes actually fell out!

"It's ok." She sounded so gentle, almost like Leonardo when he was in a good mood and trying to be nice. Mikey peeked out from between his fingers. Her eyes were still in place, and she smiled at him. Her face looked… softer somehow, when she smiled. Not as scary. "My name's Jackie," she said.

"I… I'm… I'm Mikey," he finally managed.

Jackie nodded encouragingly. "It's nice to meet you, Mikey. How old are you?"

"I'm almost seven. How old are _you?_" Jackie laughed, startling Michelangelo. He covered his eyes again, shivering.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," she said softly. "I'm twenty-three actually. But you shouldn't ask a lady how old she is."

Her voice sounded nearer, and Michelangelo opened his eyes in a hurry. She'd slid off the bed and was sitting on her knees, closer now. He could almost reach out and touch her, if he'd wanted to. He didn't want to.

He shrank back. "Don't touch me!" he squeaked.

"Ok," she said. "Hey, Mikey, I'm not going to hurt you, ok? I thought, now that we know each others' names, that maybe we could be friends."

_Friends? With a _human_? What would Splinter say?_ At the thought of his sensei, Mikey's eyes filled with tears. He was scared, his arm hurt, and he wasn't sure what this human wanted with him. More than anything in the world, he longed for the comfort of his father's arms wrapped around him.

"Hey, are you ok?" she asked.

Michelangelo didn't answer. He curled himself up on the floor, sobbing, and covered his head with his good arm, instinctively pulling the injured one under his plastron to protect it. He was way too big to pull himself into his shell, but it didn't stop him from trying.

"It's ok, honey, I didn't mean to scare you." The woman sounded confused and upset. Mikey could relate.

***

Jackie stared in confusion at the pitiful bundle cowering on the floor. He reminded her more than ever of a frightened little boy.

_Poor thing, he's really scared of me,_ she realized. _And to think, I was afraid _he_ would attack _me.

Very slowly, she edged forward. She reached out, and touched his shell. The turtle flinched, and she jerked back, but the instinct to comfort him was too strong. She reached out again and gingerly patted his shell.

"Mikey, please don't cry. I want to help you. It's going to be ok."

"I… I… I'm in s-s-so much trouble," he sobbed. "M… master Splinter's gonna _kill_ me."

"Oh, no, Honey, I won't let anyone hurt you," said Jackie. The thought of his _owner?_ doing the little turtle harm made her blood boil.

_I wonder if he's been abused? Maybe that's why he's so scared. What has this Splinter guy done to him?_

"I promise, you don't have to be afraid of Splinter," she said, patting his shell gently. "I won't let him near you!"

The little turtle cried harder, flinching away from her. Apparently she'd said the wrong thing.

"I want my father!" he wailed. "I want my brothers! I want to go home!"

"Where is home?" she asked.

"I can't tell you!" He jerked away now, and uncovered his face, glaring up at her with all the determination and fury an almost-seven-year-old can muster.

"I'm not tellin' you where our den is! Splinter says humans can't find us! He says they might hurt us." His face went a little pale, and the tears made fresh tracks down his cheeks. "A…are you… are you gonna hurt _me?_"

"No!" Jackie was so vehement, the little turtle shrank away, fear lighting in his blue eyes. Immediately she regretted speaking so sharply. "No," she said again, deliberately lowering her voice. "I'm not going to hurt you, Mikey, I promise. I want to help you."

"Master Splinter says humans don't understand us. He says they would hurt us because they're scared of what they don't understand."

"That's true, Mikey. Sometimes humans are afraid of what they don't understand. I was afraid of you at first."

"You were?" He looked at her, suspicious.

Jackie nodded. "I've never seen any… one like you before," she told him seriously.

Michelangelo sniffed. "Well, I never met no humans before, either," he said.

"I guess we scared each other then, huh?" Jackie smiled again, and mischief lit in Michelangelo's eyes. He sat up, wiping his fore-arm across his face.

"I guess. But I wasn't scared."

"You weren't?" Jackie feigned surprise.

"Nope. I ain't scared a' no humans, 'cause my big brother Raph will beat you up if you do anything bad to me! He's not scared a' humans, either."

"Well I'm glad I don't want to do anything bad to you then," said Jackie, smiling.

Michelangelo looked at her, his wide blue eyes searching. Jackie held his gaze steadily. Finally Michelangelo finished his inspection.

"You look like you're ok. For a human, I mean."

"I'll take that as a compliment. But Mikey?"

"Yeah?"

"Not all humans are ok. You've got to stay hidden from humans, like, uh, Splinter, told you, ok?"

Michelangelo nodded solemnly. "Ok."

A strange growling sound made them both jump. After a moment, Michelangelo laughed.

"It's ok, Jackie, that's just my belly. Raphie says there's a big ol' dragon in there, and he growls when he gets mad, an' I eat so much 'cause I'm feedin' the dragon too…" He chattered on.

Jackie laughed. "Well, we'd better feed that dragon. What does he like to eat?"

"He likes pizza best. And Mountain Dew," said Michelangelo hopefully.

"I don't know about Mountain Dew," said Jackie, grinning. "But I have some pizza left over from yesterday, and do you think your 'dragon' would settle for a glass of milk?"

Michelangelo made a face. "I don't know if dragons drink milk," he said.

"Milk has calcium. Calcium will help that broken arm heal faster," said Jackie.

Michelangelo nodded slowly. "Ok," he said. "If it'll make my arm better. Sensei says we should drink lotsa milk, but I'd rather drink Mountain Dew. Do ya think they make Mountain Due with calcium?"

Jackie shook her head. She held out her hand to the little turtle. He looked hesitantly at it, then up at her face.

"You've got too many fingers!" he said finally. Jackie laughed. "All humans have this many," she told him gently. Michelangelo frowned, staring at her hand.

"I guess it's 'cause you've got so much hair, right? You need them extras to hold it outta your face," he said finally. Jackie giggled. Michelangelo reached out timidly and touched her hand. Jackie gently took his green, three-fingered hand in hers. She tugged gently, helping him to his feet.

***

Michelangelo swayed. The room seemed to tilt and whirl around him. A sharp pain reminded him of the gash in his leg, and another whimper escaped him. He sat down quite suddenly, nearly pulling Jackie down with him.

"Hey, are you ok?" she asked. Her voice sounded far away. Michelangelo felt hands touch his shell, his legs. He flinched, not sure he liked the too-warm hands touching him. He was lifted up, and laid down on the softness of the bed.

"Rest now, Mikey. I'll bring the food to you, ok?"

"… ok." His voice sounded small and tired. He felt blankets laid over him, and he closed his eyes, snuggling down into the softness. The sheets smelled clean and felt so soft under his aching arm and legs.

Michelangelo shifted under the blankets, tapping his heels together.

_There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home…_


	6. Chapter 6 Fight

**A/N: Dear readers: I am going out of town for a few days. But- Don't despair-  
Since I will be away, I am not uploading my usual single chapter today.  
I'm giving you four fresh new chappies- three to carry you through until Sunday, and a bonus chapter... Just because I can. ;)**

**Thanks so much for all your kind reviews and author and story-fav additions! I'm overwhelmed by the response to this fic. **

**And massive hugs to my beta reader, Raphfreak, my coffee-fueled motivator and plot-bunny breeder. heh Be sure to read her _Imprisoned, No Matter What_, and _Combined Terror_, and harass her unmercifully to update them soon. ;)  
**

**In case you wondered... I own no turtles of any description. Not even *sob* chibi Mike, as much as I'd love to cuddle him.**

**One last thing- Don's phobia of sewer-crocs was inspired by a fic I read about chibi-Raph scaring him with stories about them coming to eat him. I've forgotten the title and author, but the idea stuck, and I'd like to give credit where it's due- so thanks to the many talented authors of fan-fic who help build the TMNT universe in my mind.  
**

* * *

_Chapter 6 -Fight-_

"Leo, dis is stupid. How far could Mikey _go_?" Raphael stamped his foot, sending a cold splash of sewer-puddle against his other leg and onto his brother.

"Raph! Watch it!" Leonardo shook the droplets off his leg and glared at his red-masked brother. "We've got to keep looking. We can't tell Splinter Mikey ran away."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want Splinter to know _you _made Mikey run away."

Leonardo whirled on his brother. "I _did not_ make Mikey run away!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did _not!_" Leonardo put his hands on Raphael's plastron and gave an almighty shove. Raphael fell back into the shallow sewer water with a cry and a _splash_.

Leonardo stood with his arms still out-stretched, his eyes and mouth wide with shock. "Oh, no! Raphie! I'm sorry! Are you ok? I didn't mean to, Raph, honest…" He scrambled to his brother's side, grabbing his hand.

"Leo, ya _shell-for-brains_," shouted Raphael, yanking Leonardo's offered hand. Leonardo, caught off guard, tumbled into the water next to his brother. Raphael got to his feet, clenching his hands into fists, and stood glaring at Leonardo.

Leonardo slowly got to his feet. "I said I was sorry, Raph. Why do you have to be such a hot-head all the time?"

"I am not a hot-head, shell-for-brains! Yer the hot-head. Ya pushed me!"

"I_ said _I was_ sorry_!"

"I don't care!"

The brothers stood for a long moment, glaring at one another. Tears stung Leonardo's eyes, but he held them back. Raphael stared angrily into his brother's stubborn face.

"Cut it out, guys. We've gotta find Mikey." Two little turtles jumped and whirled to face whatever threat the voice coming from the tunnel behind them posed.

"Donnie?"

"Donatello, what're you doing here? I told you to stay with Splinter!"

"Splinter's sleeping, and I'm bored. Didn't you find Mikey yet?"

"No, 'cause Leo shoved me in the puddle."

"We didn't because _Raph_ was being a hot-head."

"You shoved me!"

"I said 'sorry'!"

"Guys!" Donatello stood facing them with his legs apart and his hands on his hips. "Cut it out! We don't have time to fight. Master Splinter will wake up soon. We've got to find Mikey."

"Donnie's right. Raph, I really am sorry. I shouldn'ta pushed you." Leonardo held out his hand to Raphael. Raphael looked at it, his eyes glittering with resentment and anger. "Come on, Raph, please?"

Finally Raphael took his brother's hand. "Fer Mikey," he said, giving Leonardo a cold stare. "But you'd better keep yer hands to yerself, Leo."

"Ok."

Together, the three of them started down the tunnel.

"Wow, you guys stink," complained Donatello.

"Shut up, Donnie, or I'll push _you_ in so ya stink too," growled Raphael. Donatello shut up.

"Maybe he went down here." Donatello pointed to a tunnel that led off to the right.

"Why would Mikey go down there?" asked Leonardo, peering into the dim tunnel.

"Look. The floor is dry. And it's kinda smooth. It's perfect for sewer-skating," said Donatello, touching the floor.

"Ok, let's go," said Raphael, impatient. "We gotta find 'im before Master Splinter finds _us_ missing_._"

The three turtles exchanged glances, and hurried off down the tunnel, their voices echoing off the walls.

"Mikey!"

"Mikey, where are you?"

"Mikey, come on. Dis ain't funny no more. We gotta go home!"

Before long, they came to an intersection of two tunnels.

"Which way now, Brainiac?" asked Raphael. Donatello got down on his knees and examined the floor. "What're ya doin, Donnie? Mikey ain't micro-sized."

"I'm looking for clues, Raph." retorted Donatello.

"Well, I say we split up. We can search both tunnels that way."

"No, Raph!" Leonardo caught his brother's arm. "We can't! We already lost Mikey. We can't lose you or Donnie. Master Splinter will…"

"Master Splinter'll what, Leo? Get mad at ya 'cause ya lost yer brother? You don't care about Mikey. All ya care about is what Splinter will say!"

Leonardo let go of his brother's arm, stung. "I do too care about Mikey!"

"Splinter Jr," taunted Raphael.

"Fine. You go off down that dark ol' tunnel by yourself, then, and don't cry to me when the crocodiles get you!"

"Alligators," corrected Donatello, not even looking up from his inspection of the tunnel floor. His two brothers glared at one another over his shell. "We're going this way." Donatello stood up, brushing his knees off, and pointed to the left tunnel.

"Why?" Raphael stood with his hands on his hips, still glaring at his brother.

"Because this is where Mikey went," said Donatello calmly. "See? That's a mark from his skateboard wheel. He made a turn here."

"Howdaya know he went dat way?" Raphael shot his brainy brother a look.

"'Cause of the angle, Raph."

"Come on, guys. We gotta go find him," said Leonardo.

Donatello gazed down the tunnel. It was growing late, the occasional natural light shining through cracks around the manhole covers was growing dim. "I don't know, guys. Maybe we ought to go get Splinter…"

"Mikey might be hurt," said Leonardo. "He might be laying down there somewhere, waiting for us to come save him. I'm going."

"Leo, wait. Maybe Donnie's right. We should go get Splinter."

Leonardo turned to face Raphael, his eyes widening in surprise. "Raph?"

"It's getting late, Leo. Sensei'll be worried. And I don't hear Mikey. He'd be yellin' his head off, ya know?"

"What if he's hurt?"

"We need help, Leo. Dis is too big fer us. We need Splinter."

"I'm going." Leonardo turned away. "I care about Mikey."

"Leo, wait. If yer gonna be a bonehead and go anyway, I'll go wit' you."

"No, Raph, you were right. We need Splinter. Go back with Donnie and get him."

"What? No! Leo, I'm goin' wit' you!" Raphael put his hands on his hips. "Donnie can go back."

"Raph, please. Don's afraid of the crocodiles."

"Alligators," inserted Donatello, glancing fearfully over his shoulder. "And I'm not afraid of them anymore. Not really."

"Whatever. You guys go and get Splinter. I'll look for Mikey. I won't go far."

"Well…"

"Come on, Raph," Donatello grabbed his brother's arm. "Leo's right. Let's get Splinter, and I'll get my flashlight. It'll be easier to find Mikey with a light."

"Ok. Leo, ya be careful, ok?" Raphael's eyes narrowed. "And Leo?"

"What?"

"I… I'm-sorry-fer-sayin'-ya-don't-care-about-Mikey." The words came out in a rush, strung together, but Leonardo nodded.

"Thanks, Bro."

Raphael and Donatello turned back toward the den, while Leonardo made his way cautiously down the dim tunnel, in search of his missing brother.


	7. Chapter 7 Getting to Know You

_Chapter 7 -Getting to Know You-_

Jackie paced the floor. She picked up the telephone, and set it down again. Unable to resist any longer, she went to the bedroom door for the third time in ten minutes, and peered anxiously at the small figure on the bed. She'd put him to bed over two hours ago, when his eyes started to close while he sat up in bed, nibbling at the food she'd offered. He'd only eaten half a slice of pizza, and had hardly touched the milk.

_Just like Trevor. Whenever he got sick, he wouldn't eat, and he'd fall asleep sitting up. The poor thing. At least I could give Trevor aspirin or something for a fever. I have no idea what to give Mikey. What if it makes him worse? What do you give a feverish turtle, anyway?_

He moaned softly as she watched, turning in his sleep. Jackie slipped into the room, and touched his forehead. It was still burning hot. Reaching into a bowl of water on the nightstand, she squeezed out the washcloth, and laid it over his head.

The turtle lifted his hand, brushing at it weakly. "Cut it out, Raphie," he mumbled.

"Shh, rest now Mikey," said Jackie softly. "Just rest."

Mikey turned to his side, curling up. Jackie brushed the damp cloth gently over the back of his neck, trying to sooth and cool his over-heated skin. He quieted, his breathing slowing to a steady rhythm. Jackie stood up, and tiptoed out of the room.

She picked up the phone book, flipping absently through the listings.

_Veterinarians…_ She set the book down again with a sigh of frustration. _How can I call a vet? Anyone who sees him will freak out and call the cops. He was so scared of me at first, I can't imagine what a vet's office or police station would be like for him. And he's right, humans are afraid of what they don't understand. I can't risk it. _

She glanced at the clock. _Too late to call Dad tonight. Marie would have a fit, and I sure can't explain this to her. I could tell Dad, if I could talk to him, but I never could trust her with any secrets, even when I lived at home. _Jackie went back to pacing. Finally she lay down on the couch. Soon, she was asleep.

***

When Jackie woke, she sat up with a start. _What a weird dream. A giant turtle named Mikey… But how did I fall asleep on the couch, and in my clothes? Must've watched too much tv last night._

She got up, stretching, and went into the kitchen. She started the coffee, and opened the fridge. _Leftover pizza, the breakfast of champions_. She grimaced. _I've really got to get to the grocery store. Maybe some nice fruit and yogurt would make a good breakfast. _A sound from the next room made her stand up too quickly. She banged her head on the 'fridge.

"Jackie?" A tiny, fearful voice called.

_Holy crap…holy crap, holy crap. It wasn't a dream. He's real. He's here. Holy crap, what am I gonna do?_

"Hi, Mikey," she said, trying to sound friendly. She stood up, rubbing the back of her head. "Are you feeling better?"

"N…not really." An unmistakable sound, and Jackie turned just in time to see Michelangelo, bent over, gagging.

"Oh, Mikey, you're really sick. Honey, you shouldn't be up."

"I… had to get up," the little turtle whimpered. "I'm sorry Jackie! I don't wet the bed anymore, honest, but… but aliens musta got in last night, and they… they made it rain all over your bed!"

Jackie stared, as comprehension filtered through her brain. Mikey looked up at her nervously, his face a little greener than she'd remembered, with blue eyes pleading with her to understand.

"Oh… Oh, I see. Well, that's ok, Mikey," she said. She hurried over to where he stood, leaning on the doorframe. He flinched when she touched his arm.

"I'm really sorry, Jackie," he whispered.

"Mikey, it's ok. You know what? I have a little brother about your age. His name is Trevor. And sometimes aliens rain on his bed, too."

"Really? Wow. Those aliens really get around, don't they?"

Jackie chuckled. She touched Mikey's forehead.

"Hey, whatdja do that for?" he twisted away from her hand.

"I'm just trying to see if your fever has come down," explained Jackie patiently.

"Oh. How'd it get up?" Mikey looked up at her curiously.

"You were very sick last night, Mikey." She gestured to the small puddle of green-orange goo at his feet. "And I think your stomach is a little upset, too, probably from the fever. You feel a little cooler this morning, but you should lie down and rest, and try to eat something that won't upset your stomach."

"Like pizza and Mountain Dew?"

"Like toast. And maybe some eggs," said Jackie firmly. She led the little turtle to the couch. "You lay down here, ok? I'll fix you something to eat, and clean up."

"Oh… Ok." said Mikey slowly. He let Jackie help him lay down. She fetched him a clean blanket from the closet. "Jackie?"

"Yes?"

"Can I watch tv? There's a new episode of Space Mutants from Mars on today."

"Umm, sure. Of course." Jackie tried not to sound too startled that her new friend knew what television was. Obviously this was no ordinary turtle.

She hurried to change the sheets and clean up the mess in the kitchen before putting on a pan on to heat for the eggs and popping a couple slices of bread in the toaster.

She glanced longingly at the pizza. _No pizza for me this morning. I've got to set a good example, or I'll never get him to eat the eggs_, she thought. She tossed a couple more eggs in the pan. _I should eat better breakfasts in the morning, anyway._

Soon she carried two plates of food out to the living room.

"We can eat out here?" Mikey stared at her.

"Not all the time," said Jackie with a smile. "But you should rest, so this once, we can eat out here, yes."

"Cool! Master Splinter never lets me eat in the living room."

Jackie frowned. "Mikey, who is Master Splinter? Is he… like your owner or something?"

Mikey laughed. "Master Splinter's my father," he said.

Jackie nodded. "Oh, ok. And is he… like you?"

"No, Silly." Mikey looked at her over the plate of food he was happily tucking into. "Master Splinter's a grown-up! Like you."

"I meant, is he… a turtle, too?"

"Nope. He's a rat."

Jackie choked on a bit of egg. "A rat?"

"Yep."

"How big, exactly, is he?"

"Umm…" Mikey frowned, cocking his head to the side as he studied her. "He's taller then me. But not as tall as you."

"He's… a rat. And he's taller than you?"

"Yep." Mikey looked at her as if she were a bit dim. "Raphie's almost as tall as Master Splinter. And then Leo, and me and Donnie, we're short."

"Raph, Leo, and Donnie, those are your brothers?"

"Yep."

"Are they… rats, too?"

"Nope. My brothers are turtles."

"I see." Jackie shook her head. A rat, and four turtles, living in the sewers under New York. This was a lot to get her head around. She glanced at the turtle who was now munching his way through his second piece of toast. He could have a huge imagination… but then, _he_ was sitting here. Was it really so far-fetched to imagine he was telling the truth about the giant rat?

"So you've been living in the tunnels for seven years?" she asked.

"Shh, Jackie! The show's on," hissed Michelangelo, staring at the television. Jackie shook her head.

"Ok," she said softly. "We can talk later." She picked up his plate and her own, and took them to the kitchen. She cleaned up the stove and washed the few dishes, listening, amused, as Michelangelo held a running, one-sided conversation with the television screen.

"Don't go in there, dummy! The alien-hunters are waiting for you! Oh no! Give 'im a flyin' kick! Don't let him get that ray-gun pointed at you! Kick him! No, the other way! Arrgh! I could'a done it better than _that_! Come on!"

Jackie was so busy listening to Mikey ranting at the cartoon's hero, she jumped when the phone rang, and nearly dropped a dish.

"Hello?"

"Jackie! Is everything ok, Princess?" Roger Flanagan's voice rang down the wire with the authority of 30 years as head of the New York City Department of Waste Water Management.

"Everything's great, Dad."

"Mitch told me you twisted an ankle in the tunnel last night."

"Oh…" Jackie remembered her fib. "Yeah, it was minor. I put ice on it, and I'm fine today."

"Good, good. Can't have my number one worker getting injured, now can I?"

"Oh, Dad." Jackie rolled her eyes and put the dish she was rinsing in the rack to dry. "Are you calling just to stroke my ego?" she teased. Roger chuckled.

"Listen, Jackie, I hate to call you in on your day off, but this computer is giving me fits. Do you think you could come in for a few minutes this afternoon and see if you can knock some sense into it? I can't get it to print the monthly reports."

"Well…" Jackie hesitated. She knew how important the reports were, but the little green visitor on her couch was too young to be left alone.

"Jackie, I hate to ask, but they're due tomorrow. Can you help out the old man?"

"I'm babysitting, Dad. An old friend… She had to go out of town unexpectedly, and I'm watching her little boy, Mikey." Jackie said in a rush.

"Well, bring 'im in with you! You know we're always happy to show kids around the office." Roger Flanagan boomed.

Jackie could imagine his smile. Roger loved kids. "Well, Dad, see, Mikey's kind of… Umm, different. And he's sick I don't know if I should take him out…"

"Nonsense. The fresh air will do the boy good."

Jackie sighed. She knew Roger needed those reports, and that he was too proud to admit how badly he needed them.

"Well, ok, Dad. But don't make a big fuss over him, ok? He's… shy. And it'd probably be best if you didn't mention him to anyone else."

"Jackie, is there something I should know about?"

_I never could keep a secret from Dad_, thought Jackie. _That's why I had to leave home. He knew Marie and I couldn't get along. I couldn't even pretend to like her._

"Well… It's complicated. Can I talk to you when I get there?"

"Sure, Jackie, no problem. I'll see you… what, around ten?"

"Sounds good, Dad."

"Good, good. Thanks, Jackie. I owe ya one." Relief came clearly in his voice, though he didn't _say_ he needed those reports desperately. "I Love you, Princess." The line closed with a _click_.

_I wish things could be different,_ thought Jackie, not for the first time. _But Marie is always there, in between us, like a brick wall._

"I love you, too, Dad," whispered Jackie into the silence before she set the phone down. "I love you, too."


	8. Chapter 8 Sewer Crocs

_Chapter 8 -Sewer Crocs-_

"Mikey! Mikey, are you here?" Leonardo's voice echoed eerily, bouncing off the walls. He tried not to think of what might be lurking in the dark as he made his way down the tunnel.

_Crocodiles, alligators, what's the difference?_ he thought. _They both have teeth, and they both eat turtles!_ Leonardo shook his head, as if he could toss the imaginary monsters out. _I can't be scared. I've got to find Mikey._

He felt his way along the tunnel, searching. He stopped calling out now. His voice echoing off the walls was just too eerie.

Leonardo stumbled, and fell, his hand landing on something sharp which scraped and clattered against the concrete tunnel floor.

"Ow!" the cry escaped him, and he knelt, holding his injured hand, and tried to blink back tears. He could feel something warm and wet dripping down his fingers, and knew his hand was bleeding.

_What if Mikey's bleeding? What if he's here, somewhere in the dark, and we never find him? Why did he have to go and run away? Why can't he just _listen_? Why did I have to be so bossy? He wouldn't have run away if I had played with him…_

Leonardo sniffed, losing the battle against the tears which now soaked his mask. He leaned back against the tunnel wall. _I'll stay here,_ he thought. _I don't deserve to go home, as long as Mikey's out here by himself somewhere. _

Leo was so lost in thought, the shuffling, scratching sound was very close when he noticed it. _Scritch, tap. Scritch, tap. Scritch, tap._

_Oh, no! That sounds like a crocodile!_

Leonardo leapt to his feet, and scrambled away down the tunnel, running as fast as his little legs could carry him, away from the terrible sound. He heard light footsteps behind him, catching up easily, and saw the flash of a light. He ran faster, gasping sobs tearing the breath from his chest.

_The croc's gonna get me! I'll never find Mikey now. I'm sorry, Master Splinter! I'm sorry, Mikey, I've let everybody down._

"Leonardo!" A clawed hand grabbed Leonardo's arm, spinning him around. Leonardo struck out wildly.

"No!" he squealed. "Don't eat me!"

"Leonardo, my son!" Splinter's voice stopped Leonardo cold. He stood, trembling for a moment, and launched himself into his father's arms.

"I'm sorry, Sensei! I thought you were a crocodile and were gonna eat me up!" sobbed the turtle.

"Heh, Leo thought Splinter was a crocodile," snickered Raphael.

"Alligator," corrected Donatello.

"They both have teeth!" Leonardo's voice was slightly muffled by Splinter's robe.

"My sons. There are no alligators _or_ crocodiles in these sewers," said Splinter firmly. "That is an urban myth. Now, let us search for your brother."

"I'm sorry, Sensei," said Leonardo, abashed. "It's my fault Mikey ran away."

"Michelangelo's actions are his own responsibility, Leonardo. As are yours, and each of your brothers. You should have come to me immediately when you found your brother missing, my son."

"I'm sorry, Sensei." Leonardo hung his head, burning with shame. "I thought we could find him."

"The tunnels are a dangerous place for young turtles. What if a sewer worker had caught you?" scolded Splinter. "You know humans must not discover our presence."

"I know Sensei. You don't think… you don't think a _human_ got Mikey, do you?" Leonardo reached out, instinctively clasping Splinter's soft paw in his fingers.

"I hope not." Splinter sighed. "Donatello, please bring the light. We must search for any evidence of your brother's presence."

"Sensei, look!" Raphael's voice echoed in the tunnel. "Donny, point the light over dis way! Ain't that Mikey's skateboard?"

Donatello pointed the light in the direction his brother indicated. Sure enough, half a skateboard lay, wheels up, against the tunnel wall.

"Is that… is that _blood_?" Donatello's voice shook. Splinter walked over, and examined the wood more closely.

"I believe so," he said softly. "But it is quite fresh."

"It's mine, Sensei," said Leonardo. I fell. I must have cut my hand on the skateboard."

"You are injured, Leonardo? Come here."

"Hai, Sensei." Leonardo came to Splinter's side. Donatello held the light so that Splinter could see the wound. Leonardo heard Splinter draw a sharp breath.

"We must clean and bandage your hand, Leonardo. You and your brothers must return to the den. I will remain here and search for Michelangelo."

"But Sensei, how can you find anything in the dark?" asked Donatello.

"You will need the light to return to the den," said Splinter. "My night vision is quite good. Morning is approaching. The light is growing stronger. I can see well enough to search. Go now. I will return soon. Donatello, wash Leonardo's hand, and use the first aid kit to bind it."

"Ok."

"I wanna help look for Mikey. Can't I stay with you, Splinter?" Raphael stood with his arms crossed over his plastron. Splinter shook his head.

"Please accompany your brothers, Raphael. Leonardo is injured and Donatello must carry the light. You will be needed, in case they run into any trouble."

"Hai, Sensei." Raphael accepted his role as protector proudly, as Splinter had known he would. It was an indication of the level of shame Leonardo was feeling that he did not protest Raphael's temporary promotion to looker-after of brothers.

Three little turtles made their way down the tunnel. Splinter sniffed the damp air. His keen sense of smell told him that Michelangelo _had_ been in this tunnel, but he had left it hours before. He noticed another smell… a trace of perfume, perhaps from soap. Splinter frowned. Most humans he'd sensed in the sewers were male, and they preferred strong-smelling soaps. This scent was lighter, flowery, more like… a woman?

_If Michelangelo has been found by humans, how will I get him back? What will they do to him? Oh, my poor little son._ Splinter picked up the pitiful broken skateboard. Something glinted in the dim light, catching his eye. He picked it up.

**Jackie Ann Flanagan**

**NYC Department of **

**Waste Water Management**

A picture of a green-eyed young woman smiled up at Splinter.

_A coincidence? This person has lost her identification tag at the same point my son apparently had an accident with this infernal toy? And Michelangelo is missing…_ Splinter closed his eyes. _There was nothing on the evening news about a great scientific discovery. Perhaps she did not turn him over to the government. But where is he? And what does this woman want with him, if she does have him?_

Splinter tucked the ID tag into the pocket of his robe. He held the skateboard for a moment, before dropping it to the tunnel floor. There was no point in carrying it home, even if it did feel as if he was leaving a piece of his heart in the dank sewer tunnel, a piece of his youngest son.

The old rat made his way slowly back toward his den, where his three remaining sons waited for news of their brother.

_Jackie Flanagan, if you have harmed my son, you will face my wrath,_ thought Splinter. _I can only hope he is safe, and that I will be able to find him and bring him home before he is discovered by the human world._


	9. Chapter 9 Secret Identity

_Chapter 9 -Secret Identity-_

"Mikey? How would you like to see where I work?" asked Jackie, coming into the living room. Commercials blared from the flickering screen. Mikey looked up at her, his eye-ridges rising.

"I thought you worked in the tunnels?" he said.

"I do. But sometimes I work in an office. I wasn't going to work today, but my Dad needs some help with the computer."

"He should talk ta Donnie. Donnie knows about computers," said Mikey wisely.

Jackie stared a moment. "Your brother knows about computers?"

"Yep. Master Splinter brought one home from the dump, and Donnie fixed it. He even plugged it in so we get int… int… internets!" Mikey beamed. "He's the smartest."

_They have a computer? Well, why not, they apparently have television._

"Well, I can fix Dad's computer this time," said Jackie with a smile. "But you'll need to come with me, ok? I'll have to find something for you to wear."

"Wear?" Mikey was watching her, suspicious.

"Yes, like a disguise. Remember, we decided you shouldn't let other humans see you? If we go outside, someone might see you. So you're going to need a disguise."

Mikey's eyes got wider. "So I'll have a secret identity. Cool. Raph'll be _so_ jealous."

"Exactly! I think I have some of Trevor's things in the closet from the last time he slept over. Let me see if something of his will fit you, ok?"

"Cool. You sure he won't mind?"

"I'm sure. He doesn't come over much these days, anyway," said Jackie sadly. She went to the closet to fetch the clothes. She found a pair of stretchy sweat-pants and an oversized tee-shirt Trevor wore to bed, which would cover Mikey's shell. Digging deeper, she found a hooded sweat-shirt.

"How come he doesn't come over anymore?" Mikey piped innocently.

Jackie turned to look at him. Tears filled her eyes, and she blinked them away. She _really_ didn't want to talk about this.

"Well, my step-mother doesn't think Jonah and I are good influences," she said slowly. "She doesn't like Trevor hanging around with us."

"Who's Jonah?"

"My older brother."

"Oh. Well, _I_ think you're a good in… influ… influ'nce." Mikey crossed his arms over his plastron. "Brothers need to stick together. Sisters too, I guess. Master Splinter says family is the most important thing you'll ever have."

"Your Master Splinter sounds like a very wise… er, rat." said Jackie. She brought the clothes over to the couch and sat down. "Trevor and Jonah are the most important people in my life."

"I miss my brothers," whimpered Mikey. His eyes filled with tears and he let them fall down his cheeks, unashamed.

"Well, Mikey, I promise, as soon as you're feeling better, I'm going to help you find them, ok?"

"How are we gonna find them, Jackie? I don't know if I can find the den again!"

"Don't worry, Mikey. We'll find them," said Jackie. "I bet they're looking for you right now."

Mikey sniffed. "Ok."

Jackie helped Michelangelo try on the clothes. Jackie stood back, admiring Mikey's new look.

"Well," she sighed, "it's the best we can do."

"I can't move in this stuff," complained Mikey.

"Well, think of Superman. He has to wear that stuffy suit and tie," said Jackie.

"O-ok." Mikey groaned. "The things us superheroes put up with."

Jackie stifled the urge to giggle. She frowned, looking at the little turtle.

_I hope this is a good idea,_ she thought. _He was so sick last night… He seems better today though. And we'll only be out an hour or so._

"What?" demanded Michelangelo.

"I was just thinking… how heroic you look," said Jackie.

"I do, don't I?" Mikey's blue eyes sparkled and his smile split his face. "Wait til the guys see…" His smile faded and his chin wobbled just a little.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll find them."

"They'll come for me," said Mikey with certainty. "They're my bros."

Jackie sighed. Three little turtles and a giant rat? She didn't see how they could possibly just come knocking on the door, looking for their lost brother, but she wasn't about to say that to Mikey. He looked so earnest.

"Let's get this over with," she said, holding out her hand. After a moment's hesitation, Mikey took it, and they walked together down the back stairs and out to her car. Mikey was fascinated with Jackie's car.

"What's this little stick thingy do?"

"It's a turn signal. It turns on a light on the back of the car so other drivers can see I'm turning."

"What's this button do?"

"It turns on the radio."

"Music? Sweet!"

"How about this knob?"

"That turns on the heater."

"Oh, look, there's a button on my door!" Mikey's window went down. He turned to Jackie, his eyes huge. "I'm sorry, Jackie, I lost the window!"

"It's ok, Mikey," she said, laughing. "It just goes down into the door. Look, it goes right up again."

"Wow!"

The window went up and down three more times before Mikey was satisfied.

"Listen, Mike, when we get to the office, you just stay close to me, ok? Don't touch anything, and try to be quiet."

"Ok, Jackie." Mikey looked up at her, nervous. "Will there be… will there be a lot of… of humans there?"

"Yeah, there will be a few. Don't worry, Mikey. I won't let anyone hurt you, ok?"

"Ok, Jackie."

Michelangelo was quiet after that, staring out the window. Jackie could almost feel his fear, as if it were radiating off him in waves.

"Hey, how about after this, you and me stop for a double-dip super cone from the Big Dipper. We'll get sprinkles and everything. My treat. What do you say?"

"A double-super what?" Blue eyes looked at her from under the hood.

"Ice cream."

"Oh boy! I _love_ ice cream! Can I get chocolate mint chip?"

"You can get whatever kind you like."

"Cool!"

Michelangelo was bouncing in his seat when they pulled up to the Department of Waste Water Disposal's office. Mikey got quiet again, gazing out the window at the imposing brick building.

"Can't we just go get ice-cream, Jackie?" he whispered.

"My dad needs my help," said Jackie gently. "Don't worry, Mike. I'll take care of you."

"I can take care of myself," he said seriously. "I'm a ninja."

"Ok, good. Than you don't have to be scared of a few humans, right?"

Mikey swallowed hard, glancing out at the building again. "Nope."

Jackie's heart twisted with pity. _This must be so hard for him,_ she thought. _He thinks humans are monsters who will hurt him. The sad part is, he's right._

She led Mikey into the building through the employee's entrance, using her card-key. "Dad's office is right down this hall," she said, taking his hand. Michelangelo stuck close to her side.

"Jackie! There you are! Come on in, Honey." Roger Flanagan's voice boomed down the hall.

Hamato Michelangelo stopped short. He covered his eyes with his hands, and burst into tears.

"I don't wanna go in there," he sobbed.

Jackie knelt down, and put her hands on his shaking shoulders. "Oh, Mike, it's ok. That's just my dad."

"He'll make turtle-soup outta me!" wailed Michelangelo.

"No, Mikey, really, it's ok. He's not gonna hurt you, I promise. Hey, listen, my brother's office is right over here. Why don't you hang out there while I work on the computer, ok?"

"Is your brother loud, too?" asked Michelangelo, sniffling.

"I don't think Jonah's even working this morning," said Jackie. "Come on, let's go see, ok?"

"O…ok." Mikey's fingers clasped Jackie's hand as if he'd never let go. She led him across the hall.


	10. Chapter 10 Google

**A/N: Splinter's battle with the computer was inspired by my own mother's recent attempts to conquer the internet. So I'm dedicating this chappy to Mom. **

**Be sure to hug your Mom. And for those whose Moms are not with them, remember them fondly, and virtual hugs to you. Like fathers, "all mothers love their children."**

**Happy Mother's Day, all. **

* * *

_Chapter 10 -Google-_

Splinter stared at the computer screen, wondering how the machine could give him the information he needed. He pushed a button, and the machine whirred, the screen flickering, but the images flashing across the box made no sense to Splinter. What on earth was a credit score, and why would he want three of them? Splinter shook his head.

_Humans,_ he thought with a sigh. _Why must they make things so complex?_

"What're you doing, Sensei?" Donatello's voice startled the old rat. He turned to his son, his tail twitching.

"Why are you out of bed so early, Donatello?" Splinter asked gently.

"I couldn't sleep." Donatello came closer and leaned against his father's side. "What're you doing with the computer?"

"I need to find some information, my son. But I cannot seem to find the place to ask my question."

"Oh. You need to google it."

Splinter looked down at his son, his eyebrows rising. "Google?"

"Yes, Sensei, it's a search engine. You type in what you want there," Donatello pointed. "And click, and it will give you a list of websites." He glanced up at the very confused rat, and sighed.

"Let me do it, Sensei. What do you need to find?"

"A woman's name. Jackie Flanagan."

"Can you spell it for me?" Donatello's fingers flew over the keys as Splinter spelled out the name letter by letter.

"Huh. She came up in the listing for the D… Depar… Department of… Wast… Waste Water. What's that?"

"I am not sure, Donatello. Can we find where the woman lives?"

"Sure. I'll just click _here_, for that... See, there's her phone number and address. Why do you want to know where she lives?"

"I have found her identification badge in the tunnels, Donatello, and I wish to return it to her."

"Isn't that dangerous? You can't go topside, Sensei!" Donatello stared up at his father with wide, pleading eyes. "We already lost Mikey. I don't want to lose you, too!" He buried his face in his father's warm robe. Splinter patted the turtle's shell.

"No, my son. I will be cautious, do not worry. Now, go back to bed. It has been a long night for all of us, and today I must resume the search for your brother."

Donatello sniffed. "Where do you think Mikey's slept last night?" he whispered.

"I do not know, my son," replied Splinter. "But Michelangelo knows his brothers love him, and he knows his family will find him. He is a strong turtle. You all are."

"I want Mikey to come home."

"As do I, my son. As do I. Now, go to bed."

"Hai, Sensei." Donatello crawled down from Splinter's lap. Splinter felt as though a thousand pins were poking his leg. His sons were growing too large for sitting in their father's lap!

_Miss Flanagan lives on the second floor at the corner of… Tenth and Stewart. Hmm. _

Splinter stared at the address flickering tantalizingly on the screen. Did he dare visit the human's home, in hopes of finding Michelangelo there? Did he dare reveal himself to this human woman?

_But what other choice do I have? She is the only clue to Michelangelo's whereabouts. _He heard movements in the den. His other sons were beginning to get up. Splinter quickly memorized the address, and pushed the button that turned off the monitor. He did not want to worry his older sons.

"I want Capta'n Crunch," Raphael's voice grumbled.

"I think there's some in the cupboard, Raph." Leo sounded so tired, so defeated. "Donny, you want Capta'n Crunch, or Frosted Flakes?"

"Isn't there any Lucky Charms?"

"I don't think so, Don."

"Oh. Well, Frosted Flakes, then."

"Ok."

"Aren't ya gonna eat, Leo?"

"I'm not hungry."

Splinter got up and made his way slowly into the kitchen. His oldest son turned away as he came into the room, busying himself with putting on a pan of water to heat.

"Your tea will be ready soon, Master," said Leonardo, his voice so soft Splinter could barely make it out.

"Thank you, Leonardo," said the old rat mildly.

Leonardo stood at the stove, staring into the pot of tea. Donatello and Raphael were sitting at the table. Neither of them were eating the bowls of cereal in front of them though. All three little turtles seemed lost and disinterested.

"My sons." Raphael and Donatello looked up at Splinter. Tears stood in Donatello's eyes. Raphael's gaze was dry, but troubled. "My sons, what is wrong?" asked Splinter. Leonardo still didn't turn around.

"We miss Mikey, Master," said Donatello, barely keeping a whimper out of his voice.

"Yeah. We want ta go find 'im," said Raphael. Splinter met his gaze sternly, and Raphael looked down.

"You three are not to leave this den, is that clear?" Splinter said in his most firm tone.

"But Master! It's my fault Mikey's missing." Leonardo finally turned to face his father. "I should be the one looking for him!" He turned pleading eyes up to the old rat.

"No, Leonardo." Splinter deliberately gentled his tone. "You may not leave the den. I will go out today and resume searching for your brother. You three will remain here and practice your katas. You will also clean every inch of the den, as punishment for your foolish actions yesterday."

"Yes, Master." Three voices chorused, and three very abashed sets of eyes were fastened to the floor.

"I… I'm sorry, Master," Leonardo choked out.

"Leonardo." Splinter crossed the kitchen. His eldest son flinched when his paw touched his shoulder. Splinter frowned. He had never been one to strike his sons in anger, and Leonardo had nothing to fear from his touch.

It was obvious that his eldest son had taken the responsibility for Michelangelo's disappearance on himself, and Splinter knew such shame could become a damaging burden, if left to fester.

_Especially if Michelangelo does not return to us_, he thought, and immediately tried to push the thought away. He couldn't imagine life in the den without Michelangelo's constant smile and easy laugh, didn't _want_ to imagine it. He wanted his son home safe and sound.

"Leonardo." Splinter spoke softly, but still Leonardo would not look up at him. The old rat knelt down. He touched his son's chin, raising his face so that he could not avoid his gaze. Leonardo's dark eyes were stormy with guilt and fear. Splinter touched his cheek with a gentle paw.

"My son. This is not your fault," he said. He could see the denial in Leonardo's eyes.

"But, Sensei…"

"Leonardo. Listen to me. Michelangelo _chose_ to wander off. He disobeyed me, as you did yesterday. _His choice was not your fault_. I do not blame you, my son."

"I know, Sensei," whispered Leonardo. "But I… I blame myself." Tears soaked the blue silk band around Leonardo's eyes. Splinter gathered his son into his arms, and held him close.

"Leonardo, you carry a burden for your brothers. You wish to protect them, to guide and lead them and keep them safe, and that is admirable, but my son," he took Leonardo's shoulders and held him away, looking into his eyes. "My son, you cannot take on the burden for all their choices. It is not yours to bear."

"I should have stopped him, Sensei! I should have known he wouldn't listen. I should have played with him, instead of tryin' to be all bossy."

"My son. Perhaps you should spend more time playing with your brother. But that is because you are a child. You should spend time enjoying the pursuits of childhood," said Splinter gravely. "Leonardo, _I_ am your father. It is _my_ responsibility, for now, while you and your brothers are young and inexperienced in the ways of the world, to protect you."

"Yeah, Leo," Raphael broke in. He climbed down from his chair and came over, putting his hand on Leonardo's shell. "It ain't yer fault Mikey took off." Raphael frowned, an unfamiliar expression of shame crossing his features. "I coulda, you know, played wit' Mikey, too, insteada bein' all busy wit' video games and stuff."

"Raph's right," said Donatello, joining his brothers. "I could have let Mikey play a game with me on the computer, or played Legos with him or something. We were all kinda ignoring him. It's not your fault."

Splinter watched as Leonardo's eyes searched Donatello's face, then Raphael's. He could see the burden being lifted in the slight smoothing of the wrinkles in his son's brow, and the relief that shone in his dark eyes. The three turtles embraced, a little circle of shells and green limbs, tangled together.

"Thanks, guys." Leonardo's voice was muffled. Splinter smiled.

_Amazing, _he thought. _Where I cannot reach my son, his brothers can convince him. _

Splinter stood up. "My sons," he said. The group hug broke up, and three expectant pairs of eyes were on him. "I would like you to eat your breakfast, and begin practicing your katas. I must prepare myself."

"You'll be careful, won't you, Sensei?" asked Leonardo. He drew a shaky breath. "I mean, you'll…" his voice faded to a whisper. "You'll come back, won't you?"

"Of course, Leonardo."


	11. Chapter 11 DoubleO Mikey

_Chapter 11 -Double-O Mikey-_

"Jonah has a desk-job. He doesn't like to work in the tunnels like I do," explained Jackie, leading Mikey to the door.

_I suppose Jonah'd get along better with Dad if he wanted to be a sewer-rat like me,_ Jackie mused. _But Jonah's just not wired for it. He prefers books and computers to slogging through damp sewer tunnels and pipes. I'm glad Dad got him this job. It suits him, and the schedule works with the classes he's taking at the college. I just wish Dad could see how hard he's trying to straighten himself out, and be as proud of him as I am._

"Oh! Hi, Jonah," she said, stepping into the small room. Michelangelo clung to Jackie's pant-leg, and peered fearfully around her at the tall, dark-haired man sitting at the desk. "I didn't think you were working today," said Jackie.

"Hiya Sis. I'm not, actually. I was on my way out to a meeting. You know, I have to go because of being stupid and getting drunk."

Jackie shook her head. "Well, you have to admit, getting arrested wasn't your most shining moment."

"That's for sure."

"Don't you have class this afternoon?" asked Jackie.

"No. Not until Thursday. I'm starting late this semester because of the court dates and all that. Hey, look at this little toy I picked up." Jonah showed her a little black box. Mikey peeked out from behind Jackie, curious.

"It's a voice-activated recorder. I can use it to tape lectures," explained Jonah. He pushed a couple of buttons. "Darn it! I can't get the voice-activated part to work."

Jackie sighed. "And you're the one going to college. Let me see it."

Jonah stood up and handed his sister the recorder. He glanced down, and Mikey shrank back, ducking behind Jackie again.

"Well, you know, there are other jobs besides working in the sewers. College will give me a chance to do something different. Hey, who's the Velcro?" asked Jonah, smiling.

"This is my friend, Mikey." Jackie reached down and put a reassuring hand on Michelangelo's shoulder. She could feel him trembling. "He's a little shy. He's staying with me for a few days."

"Hey there, buddy," said Jonah, smiling.

"H…h… hi," whispered Mikey, hiding his face in Jackie's side.

Jonah looked at his sister. She shrugged. _I'll tell you later_, she mouthed. Jonah nodded. With one more curious glance at the little figure clinging to his sister for dear life, he stood up.

"Well, I've got to get going," he said cheerfully.

"Hey, would you mind if Mike hangs out in your office while I fix Dad's computer?" Jackie leaned closer to her brother and lowered her voice. "Dad kind of scared him," she explained softly.

"Oh, sure, Jackie, no problem," said Jonah. "He can play with the tape recorder."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I was going to ask you to take it home and figure out how it works for me, anyway." He flashed her a winning grin.

Jackie rolled her eyes. _Typical._

"Ok, I'll see what I can do," she said.

"Thanks, Jackie, you're the best. See you."

"Take care, Jonah."

"Always do." With a grin and a wave, he was gone.

"Here, Mikey, you can sit in Jonah's chair, ok?"

"…Ok."

"Hey, it'll be all right. I'll be right down the hall, ok?"

"Ok. Can we still get ice-cream?"

"Of course, Mikey, as soon as I'm done, ok?"

"Ok."

Jackie patted his shoulder, and went out, closing the door with a soft _click_ behind her.

***

Michelangelo settled himself into the chair. He looked around, but there wasn't much to look at in the little office. His eyes fell on the recorder. Jonah had said he could play with it. The little gadget did look interesting, with so many buttons! Donnie would be _so _jealous.

_I wonder what this button does. Re-co-rd. Hmm…_ He pushed it, but there was a disappointing lack of results. Michelangelo heard the doorknob rattle, and he looked up, frozen. He half-expected Jackie to enter the room, but she had just left. Something wasn't right. Instinctively, he stuffed the tape-recorder into the pocket of the hoodie, and dove under the desk, concealing himself. He leaned down, looking under the desk.

Someone walked into the room, but the shoes Michelangelo saw weren't Jackie's faded blue sneakers. Shiny black high heels made funny, muffled taps on the thin carpet. The feet stopped just inches from Mikey's face. He drew back, trembling, and closed his eyes. He curled up, trying to be as small as possible under the desk.

_Think invisible thoughts… be still and silent as the shadows… _

He was certain whomever was standing next to the desk would hear his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest. He heard a _click_, and a series of beeps.

_That sounds like that thing Jackie has… a… telephone._ When the woman spoke, he nearly jumped out of his shell.

"Daryl? Yes, this is Marie. Have you got the cyanide yet?" Mikey could hear a muffled voice replying. The woman swore. "I need it _now_, Daryl. I've waited _seven years_ for this! I've decided to move up the dates. I have to deal with Jonah first. Then Jackie, then Roger. The brat can wait a few more years. _No_, I can't wait any longer."

_What a meanie,_ thought Michelangelo. _It doesn't sound like she likes Jackie at all! I wonder who she's calling a brat. _

He wrinkled his nose as a sickly-sweet smell came wafting down. Michelangelo didn't know what perfume was, but he knew the woman stunk. _Not like Jackie,_ he thought. _She smells kinda nice. For a human._

"No, the original plan didn't work. Jackie bailed Jonah out before my friend in the Department could finish him. It was a perfect set-up, too. All he had to do was get him in a cell with one of their more violent convicts. Well, I'll take care of him. Yes, I've got it planned. He'll be the unfortunate victim in a drug-deal gone wrong. Friday night, when he's coming out of his classes. The parking lot's deserted then, it'll be perfect."

A rumble from the other voice.

"Jackie will be a little trickier, but I have a plan for her as well. She'll have an accident while working on a gas main. I need you to set that up. And poor, dear Roger. The grief of losing two of his children in such circumstances will result in his untimely demise as well. I'll be rich. He's got the life insurance policy of King Midas himself. I just have to get the brats out of the way."

Rumble.

"Oh, don't worry. Trevor's only seven. I've got eleven years to get rid of _him_. You just do your job, and set up Jackie's little 'accident' carefully. I'll call you tomorrow after I take care of Jonah. I'm not taking any chances this time."

Mikey heard a click, and the woman's heels tap-tap-tapped their way back out of the room. He sat very still and kept quiet.

_I want to go home. I want to go home. I want to go home…_ The thought charged through his mind like a train. _Oh Leo, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. And Donnie, I'm sorry I busted your do-hickey. I guess you don't even know about that yet. And Raph… I'm sorry I made you spill milk on the table 'cause I made you so mad and you threw your pancake at me…_

Soft footsteps approached the room, and Michelangelo cringed, covering his head with his hands. He heard the door open and close.

_Oh no! She's coming back for me!_ Panic rose in his chest.

"Mikey?" Jackie's voice called softly. Michelangelo scrambled out from under the desk, hardly believing his friend had returned.

"Jackie!"

"Hey, Mikey, are you ready to go? How come you were hiding under the desk? Are you ok?"

Jackie knelt down, and Michelangelo threw himself into her arms.

"I'm just glad to see you," he said, his voice muffled against her jacket. He inhaled deeply. Jackie's coat smelled of the dank tunnels. It smelled like _home._

"See, I told you nobody would hurt you," she said gently, disentangling Michelangelo's arms from their stranglehold around her neck.

"Can we get ice-cream now?"

"Sure. Come on, big guy, let's go."

He took her hand in his, and they walked out into the hall.

"Jackie, please reconsider."

Michelangelo looked toward the voice. A huge man stood, leaning on the doorframe of Jackie's dad's office. He looked at Michelangelo and his eyes narrowed. Mikey moved behind Jackie, using her shadow as cover.

_I am invisible…_

"Who's that?"

"I told you, Dad, I'm babysitting. This is Mikey. And I'm not coming over tonight, I'm sorry. I want to see Trevor, Dad, but I just can't come to the house."

"I wish you wouldn't be like this, Jackie."

"I wish Marie wouldn't be like this, Dad. You know why I can't. Please give Trevor my love."

"He misses you, Jackie."

"I miss him, too, Dad."

Jackie turned away, giving Michelangelo's hand a little tug. He followed her, glancing over his shoulder at her father. The man was scowling. Michelangelo moved closer to Jackie, until his shoulder brushed her hip. She glanced down at him.

"It's ok, Mikey," she said softly, giving his hand a little squeeze. Michelangelo was surprised to see tears on Jackie's cheeks.

"Hey, Jackie," he whispered. "How come you're crying?"

"I miss my brother," she answered softly.

"Oh. I miss my brothers, too."

"I know. I'm going to help you find them, ok?"

"Ok. But can we get ice-cream first?"

Jackie laughed. "We sure can, Mikey."


	12. Chapter 12 Splinter Ambushed

**A/N: Oh man... I'm so sorry, Splinter. I may have to go into hiding from all the other Splinter fans out there! But don't worry, readers- all my stories have happy endings! **

**Quick language warning- there is one naughty word in this chap, so heads-up, sensitive readers.  
**

* * *

_Chapter 12 -Splinter Ambushed-_

Splinter made his way through the tunnels cautiously. He was wearing a trench coat that covered his furry legs, and a hat to hide his face. It was the disguise he often wore on trips above ground, though he preferred to go out only in the evening, when the shadows made his disguise that much more effective. Going out in the bright afternoon sun felt dangerous, _was_ dangerous, but the thought of his son in some human's clutches drove Splinter to desperate lengths.

_Seventh street. Eighth. Ninth. Ah, Tenth Street._ Splinter cautiously climbed a ladder and moved a manhole cover aside, peering around in the deserted alley before climbing out onto the pavement. He replaced the cover loosely, leaving it easy to grasp in case he needed to make a quick getaway into the sewers. Clinging to the side of the building, using the shadows to conceal himself, he made his way to the end of the alley, and stared, blinking, out at the street.

_It's like an ant-hill!_ he thought. The sidewalk was crammed with people, all going about their business at a brisk pace. Splinter peered out at the street sign. _Tenth and… Park._ _Stewart must be further along. I can't very well ask for directions. I'll just have to walk up the street until I find it,_ he thought. He glanced warily out again at the steady stream of foot traffic.

_I dare not risk it,_ he thought, despairing. _One human knocking my hat off, and I'd be discovered. I will do Michelangelo no good if I am captured and butchered by some scientist, or sold to a circus. I must return in the evening, when the city is quieter._

With a sigh, Splinter turned to go back down the alley. He stopped short. A man, nearly twice Splinter's height, and with a distinctly menacing walk, was moving out of the shadows, toward him. Splinter froze, crouching in a defensive stance, but the man didn't seem to notice the rat crouched in the shadow of the dumpster. He made his way stealthily toward the man-hole, and, glancing around furtively, pushed it aside. Splinter saw a bulging pack at his side as the man disappeared down the manhole, replacing the cover with a _clank_.

Splinter felt as if all the warmth had been sucked out of the afternoon sun. _The stranger was in the sewers!_

_My sons!_ thought Splinter. _I must return, to protect them! He must not be allowed to find the den._ Splinter made his way toward the manhole, cautious, wary. He listened intently with his keen ears, but he could not hear the man moving about below the street.

Very cautiously, the rat lifted the manhole cover, and slipped back down into the tunnels, landing with hardly a sound on the cool concrete floor.

_Where has he gone?_ wondered Splinter, peering into the dim tunnel. He began moving along, listening intently for any sound, any indication of where the man might be. Soon, he was rewarded with a sharp _tap, tap, tap_. Cautiously, Splinter moved along down the tunnel. Coming to a corner, he peered around the wall. The man was standing, his back to Splinter, reaching up to the pipes at the ceiling.

_Tap, tap, tap._ He was tapping what looked like a chisel against the pipe. Splinter's eyes narrowed. The man did not wear the uniform of the sewer workers Splinter had seen splashing through the tunnels on his occasional forays from the den. Splinter moved cautiously, in his element now. He ducked into a large crack in the tunnel wall, concealing himself in the shadows. Not even the rustle of fabric could be heard as he watched the man intently. The man stopped tapping, and reached into a small bag at his feet. He pulled out what looked like a wad of wiring and a small black box. He reached up, and began affixing the box to the pipe.

"This'll take care of that Flanagan brat," he muttered. "They won't even find the pieces of her when this baby goes off."

Splinter's eyes went wide. _Flanagan_. The woman who might have Michelangelo? But what was this man doing? And how was all of this connected to Splinter's missing son?

He watched as the man fiddled with the wires, reminding Splinter faintly of Donatello. But where Donatello's fingers were deft, the man was clumsy. He swore, dropping the device, and had to start over again. Splinter watched through narrowed eyes as he duct-taped the device in place and stood back to admire his work.

The man pulled out a cell phone, and looked at the screen. Swearing again, he walked down the tunnel. Finally, he stopped, and dialed.

"Marie? Yeah. It's in place. It's set to go off tomorrow at noon. You make sure Flanagan sends Jackie to the right tunnel, and this little timer will take care of the rest. What? Of course I'm sure. There's no way this can miss. The tunnels will be destroyed for half a mile. Nobody could survive this blast, trust me."

Splinter froze. _Half a mile?!_ His family's den was only a few blocks away. If the man caused an explosion, their home, and their lives, would be in grave danger.

"Marie, you worry about Jonah. I've got Jackie covered, all right? Just don't screw it up this time. And I want my money, you got that? Ten thousand, up front. The rest when she's dead. All right. I'll be over in an hour to collect. Yeah, I've got pictures of the device. What, you don't trust me?" Splinter could hear the sneer in the man's tone.

"Yeah, yeah, hey, I'm a professional. Don't worry. The girl's as good as dead."

The man closed the phone with a _snap._ "Prissy bitch," he muttered, making his way back down the tunnel. Splinter shrank into his hiding place as the man passed, not daring to breathe.

_I must examine this device,_ thought Splinter. _Perhaps it can be de-activated._ Cautiously, he made his way down the tunnel toward the place the man had been working. It took Splinter only a moment to realize the device was too high, far out of his reach. Well, that was no problem for a ninja. Stepping back for a running start, Splinter darted up the wall, and grabbed the pipe. Hanging by one hand, he used his claws to gently lift the edge of the duct-tape and peel it away.

A tiny black box was taped to the pipe. A red light blinked steadily. Splinter frowned. He caught a faint whiff of… gas?

What was it Donatello had said about the gas lines? He had been reading the city's website, and came across a page about safety. If they smelled gas, they must evacuate the den immediately, because… _gas can blow up!_ Splinter dropped to the ground with a growl. If gas was escaping the pipe, Splinter knew the sewer workers would come to repair it as soon as they discovered the problem.

_If this device detonates the gas…_ _The den, the tunnels… everything could be destroyed! I must return to the den. We must evacuate immediately. _Even as the thought passed through Splinter's mind, a stunning blow from behind plunged in into instant darkness.

The man stood over the prone heap, chuckling. "So we have a nosy Nellie, do we? Well, nobody will have to worry about you anymore," he said. He picked Splinter's unconscious body up roughly, grabbing him under his arms.

He carried him to the same crack Splinter had used to hide in, and tossed him into it. Splinter's hat fell off and rolled away, but the man couldn't see his shape in the darkness of the shadows the rat laid in.

"That'll teach you to stick your nose where it don't belong." the man sneered. He turned and walked away, his heavy footsteps clumping through the tunnels.


	13. Chapter 13 Runaway Mikey

**A/N: After posting this chap, I will be entering Fanfic's author protection program.  
Happy endings. Just remember the happy endings. **

**Read and review please, as always. :)  
**

* * *

_Chapter 13 -Runaway Mikey-_

"Jackie, what's cy… cy… cy-nide?" asked Mikey, between licks of his towering mound of chocolate-mint-chip ice-cream covered in colorful sprinkles. He was sitting at Jackie's little kitchen table, trying to eat the ice cream before it melted and dripped down the cone. Jackie had brought him home to enjoy the treat, feeling she didn't want to risk sitting at the outdoor tables with her little friend, in case someone noticed his skin was greener than the ice cream he was devouring at an impressive rate.

"Cyanide? It's a poison, Mikey, why?" Jackie's eyebrows disappeared under her bangs.

"Oh. 'Cause in Jonah's office I heard a lady an' she was talkin' on his phone. She called somebody a 'brat', but I dunno who, an' she said you shouldn't a bailed out Jonah, 'cause her friend wasn't done wit' him yet, and she was gettin' cy-nide for someone called Roger."

Jackie went very still, staring at Michelangelo. Her thoughts were frozen, and the world seemed to tilt. Everything since this little turtle had come into her life had seemed surreal, but this was the cherry to top the sundae.

"You heard her… Mikey, did she see you?"

"No. I was hidin' under the desk, practicin' bein' invisdable. I'm a ninja."

"So that's why you were hiding under Jonah's desk?"

"Yeah. I heard her comin' in, so I hid. I'm good at hidin'. Raphie's better at hide-go-seek," said Mikey, catching a drip of sprinkles neatly with his tongue. "But Donnie's the best. We can never find where he hides."

"Mikey, did you… did you see the woman? Who was she talking to?"

"I don't know. Michelangelo frowned. "She was talkin' on the… what do you call that thing with the buttons you showed me? We don't have one in the den…"

"You mean the telephone?"

"Yeah, that. Telephone. I think she was talkin' to that. I couldn't hear the other person real good, and I only saw her feet."

_Her feet? Oh, because he was under the desk. I get it._ Jackie shook her head.

"What were her shoes like?"

"All black and shiny with pointy bottoms. I bet she can kick some butt with those spikes on her feet! I'm gonna ask Master Splinter if I can have spikes for my feet."

_That's Marie all right. She's always wearing those spike heels._

"Mikey, it's really important. Did you hear her say a name?"

"She said lotsa names, Jackie. Yours, and Jonah's…"

"Did she say a name you didn't know?"

Michelangelo frowned. "N-oo…"

Jackie sighed. "It's ok, Mikey." She set her spoon down, leaving her bowl of vanilla ice-cream to melt. She really wasn't hungry any more.

Roger Flanagan married Marie just three years after Jackie's own mother had passed away. Jackie hadn't liked her from day one. There was something cold about the woman. But murder?

_I've got to warn Dad,_ she thought. _That Marie! She's been nothing but trouble since Dad married her! She never liked Jonah or me, and I don't think she even likes Trevor, her own son! I know Trevor was an "accident", but Dad's been so happy since he was born, and he's such a sweet kid… _

_What am I going to do? Dad won't hear a word against her. How can I tell him the giant talking turtle I found in the sewer heard her plotting his murder?!_

"Mikey," said Jackie softly.

"Yeah, Jackie?"

"Do you think you could… talk to my Dad? Could you tell him what you heard Marie say?"

Michelangelo shook his head, staring at Jackie in a panic. "Your dad's too big, Jackie! He's loud and scary and Master Splinter says I'm not supposed ta talk to humans!"

"I know, Mikey, but maybe you could try, just this once. _I'm _a human, and I'm your friend, right? My dad's a great guy. He won't hurt you. And it's really important. Please, Mikey?"

"No!" The little turtle was vehement. "I can't, Jackie. Master Splinter wouldn't like it." He took a bite of his ice-cream, avoiding her eyes. Jackie could see his hand shaking as ice-cream dripped down the cone and over his fingers.

Jackie sat back with a frustrated sigh. _I know he's scared, but Dad won't listen to me. Mikey's just going to have to talk to him._

"Mikey, please try to understand. My dad might be in trouble. My brother, too. My dad won't believe me if I tell him what Marie said. I _need_ you to talk to him."

"I can't, Jackie," Michelangelo's voice trembled. "I'm too scared."

Jackie sighed. She tried a different tact.

"Mikey, I'm going to help you find your family, right? Well, I need you to help my family, too. Marie is an awful woman. If you don't tell Dad what you heard, she might hurt him. I don't want my dad to get hurt, Mikey."

"How come you can't tell him?" asked Michelangelo. "You're his family. He'll listen to you."

"No, he won't!" Jackie's voice rose. "He never listens!"

Michelangelo's blue eyes grew wide. He dropped the ice cream cone, and leapt out of the chair. Before Jackie could react, he dashed out of the room.

"Mikey? Mikey, come back!" Jackie stood up so fast her chair toppled backward. She rushed into the living room, but there was no sign of the little turtle. "Mikey?" she called. No answer.

_Crap. I shouldn't have gotten so upset_, she thought. _I scared him. I forgot how scared he is of humans. I'm such a jerk, scaring the poor little thing like that. He's just a kid! And Marie isn't his problem. It wasn't fair of me to put this on him. But where could he be?_ She scanned the room, but there was no sign of a three-and-a-half foot tall turtle.

Jackie moved slowly toward the bedroom. Mikey was obviously frightened, she didn't want to spook him. She drew a breath as she walked into the bedroom. _The window!_ It was open, the curtains blowing in a light breeze.

_Oh no. Oh no, no, no. This can't be happening._

***

Michelangelo swung down the fire escape like a one-handed monkey, with one thought in his mind- escape. Jackie wanted him to show himself to the huge, terrifying man from her office, and he wasn't going to do it.

_I'm goin' home._ he thought. _I'm goin' home, away from these humans. I thought Jackie was nice, but she yelled at me. She's not safe. I'm tired of waiting for the guys to come find me, I'm goin' home._

The drop from the bottom of the fire escape to the ground was five feet, no problem at all for a young ninja-in-training. Mikey dropped to the ground, and shrank into the shadows at the base of the building.

***

Jackie stuck her head out the window. "Mikey?" she called softly. "Mikey, are you out there?" Nothing. She scanned the dark alley, but saw no movement, no sign of a boy-sized turtle. She pulled her head inside, and closed the window.

She checked the closet. Nothing. She peeked under the bed, wondering if his shell could squeeze into the narrow space. No.

"Oh, Mikey, what have I done?" she asked no one in particular. She made her way down the back stairs. The alley was the only place he could have gone, and since she hadn't heard any people screaming on the street, he could not have left the alley.

_Maybe he's hiding in the alley,_ she told herself. _He can't have gotten far. I've got to find him. I can't leave him out there, all by himself. I can't! I promised to protect him. I promised to get him home to his family._

***

Michelangelo moved stealthily through the alley, sticking to the shadows. He could hear Jackie moving around her apartment through the open window. He heard her calling his name, but he kept silent. A commotion on the street startled him. A man was stumbling along the sidewalk, shouting.

"Darn kids! Tryin' to steal my bottle, they were, but I showed 'em. Sure did. They ain't gettin' my bottle, no Sir! No sir…"

Michelangelo cowered, shrinking into the darker shadows behind a dumpster.

_Wow, that thing stinks,_ he thought, moving away. His foot slipped, and he fell back. Michelangelo landed on his shell, tucking his broken arm close to his plastron. He turned his head, and found himself looking into a small window.

Michelangelo scrambled to his feet, and pushed on the window with his good hand. It was open. Pushing it further open, he scrambled through, and dropped to a cool cement floor.

_Sewer sweet sewer!_ he thought, looking around in the dim light. It smelled damp, and everything was cool, like the sewer… but the room was square and closed in. This wasn't a sewer! It was a basement. Mikey gulped. He heard footsteps above his head.

"Mikey? Mikey, are you out here? Honey, please come out. Mikey? I'm sorry I scared you, sweetheart…" Jackie's voice drifted down to him. For an instant, Mikey wanted to call out to her, but he heard other footsteps, coming closer. A door opened on the other side of the room, at the top of the wall. Light spilled into the basement.

Michelangelo scrambled behind some boxes, concealing himself in the deeper shadows. An old woman padded down the stairs, carrying a basket.

Michelangelo watched, fascinated, as she dumped the laundry into a white box, and pushed a button. Mikey heard water running, and the machine made a strange buzzing sound. She padded away, back up the stairs. By the time she left, Jackie's voice was gone.

Michelangelo curled himself up as best he could behind the boxes. He felt tired and his stomach was feeling upset again. His arm and his leg hurt, and all he wanted was to go to sleep.

_I'll search for Splinter and the guys soon. After I have a rest. Just a little rest…_

Soon he was fast asleep.

***

Jackie searched the city streets for over two hours before she returned to the apartment.

"Mikey?" she called softly as she entered, hoping against hope that he might have returned. There was no answer. The little turtle was gone, and all that was left to show he'd been there was the little red hoodie laying, discarded and forgotten, on the chair.

Jackie lay down on the couch, clutching her pillow to her chest. She picked up the telephone, and dialed Roger Flanagan's office.

"Dad? I really need to talk to you."


	14. Chapter 14 Brothers

**A/N: No matter what happens, brothers stick together. **

* * *

_Chapter 14 -Brothers-_

"Splinter's been gone an awful long time." Donatello's voice quavered, but Leonardo didn't open his eyes. He was sitting, his legs crossed, with his elbows on his knees, with his eyes closed.

"He said to wait here," said Leonardo firmly.

"Leo, it's gettin' late. He's been gone the whole day," said Raphael.

"He said to wait here," Leonardo insisted, finally opening his eyes. "We already disobeyed him once. We can't do it again."

"What're we gonna do? Just wait 'til he comes back?"

"We have to, Raph."

"Well, I'm getting' hungry. Who's gonna fix us somethin' to eat?"

Leonardo sighed. "I will. What do we have?"

"I dunno. I dunno how to cook. What're ya gonna make, Leo?"

"Can we get a pizza?" asked Donatello hopefully.

"No, Don. We don't have any money. And Sensei isn't here to go get it. We can't go topside, remember?"

"Oh. Ok."

"What're we gonna eat, Leo?"

"I don't know, Raph. Why don't you go in the kitchen and see what there is to make?"

"Ok."

"Hey, there's peanut butter…"

"We had peanut butter for lunch."

"Oh, yeah… How about soup?"

"I'm sick of soup."

"Umm well there's some noodles. We could cook 'em. Anybody know how to cook?"

"No." Donatello shook his head.

"I don't think we should use the stove, Raph." Leonardo looked at his brother, worried.

"It's not hard, Leo," said Raphael.

Leonardo crossed his arms. "I don't think it's a good idea, Raphael."

"Ok, ok, don't get yer shell in a knot. How about some jello? And we got apples, we can cut 'em up. And I'll mix tuna. Think we can handle that much cookin', Leo?"

"I thought you didn't know how to make tuna, Raph."

"I know how, I just didn't want to," said Raphael.

Leonardo rolled his eyes. "Ok, that sounds ok, Raph. I'll get the can-opener."

Twenty minutes later, they had a rather gooey bowl of tuna-salad. Donatello cut up the apples because Leonardo couldn't hold a knife in his bandaged hand and Raphael was busy with mixing the tuna. Leonardo set the table, carefully laying out four settings.

Raphael glanced at the table, and shot his brother a look, his eye-ridges rising.

"Whoops," muttered Leonardo. He quickly whisked the extra plate and cup off the table before Donatello noticed his mistake.

_I'm so used to us all being here on the nights Sensei goes out scavenging_, he thought. _But we've got to keep it together for Donny. Sensei will be back soon, and he'll bring Mikey home. I know he will. That's why he's taking so long, he's looking for Mikey. He won't come home without him. I hope they're home soon._

The three brothers sat quietly, eating their meal. When they'd finished, Leonardo cleared the table, stacking the dishes neatly in the sink.

"What're we gonna do now?" asked Raphael.

"I guess we should go to bed," said Leonardo.

"I'm scared, Leo. I want Sensei." Donatello looked up at his brother with dark eyes.

"I know, Don, but Splinter will be here in the morning when we get up."

"I don't wanna go to bed," whined Donatello.

"Listen, why don't we watch a movie," suggested Leonardo. "We'll have a movie night. That way, when Sensei and Mikey come home, we'll hear them come in, ok?"

"…Ok." Raphael agreed reluctantly.

"Ok."

"I wanna watch _The Three Ninjas_," said Raphael. Leonardo saw the stricken look on Donatello's face.

"How about _The Land Before Time_," suggested Leonardo.

"That's for hatchlings," snapped Raphael, scowling.

"Ok, how about _Aladdin_, then?" Leonardo shot Raph a sharp glance, flicking his eyes toward their younger brother. Raphael's amber eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh, uh, yeah. _Aladdin. _You like the genie, right Don?"

"He's funny I guess," said Donatello. "I'll make the popcorn."

Three little ninjas settled down in front of the television in a nest of blankets and pillows, with a bowl of microwave popcorn in front of them.

**_Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place  
Where the caravan camels roam  
Where it's flat and immense  
And the heat is intense  
It's barbaric, but hey, it's home…_**

"Leo?" Raphael leaned close to his brother and whispered so that Donatello wouldn't hear. Don's eyes were glued to the screen, where an odd little man was riding a camel through a swirling sand-storm.

"Yeah, Raph?"

"What if Splinter 'n Mikey don't come back?"

"They'll be back, Raph."

"What if they _don't_?" Donatello's attention wavered from the screen. He stared at Leonardo.

"Don't worry, Donny. I'll take care of us. And Raph, too." Leonardo met his red-banded brother's eyes. "We're gonna take care of you, ok? That's what brothers do. We take care of each other."

"Ok, Leo." Donatello snuggled down into the blankets.

Raphael shook his head. "Hatchling," he muttered. But he laid a protective hand on his little brother's shell. Leonardo put his hand next to Raph's, and the three of them settled in to watch the movie.

***

Splinter stirred in the darkness. His head ached, and he felt as if he'd been sleeping on a pile of rocks.

_Am I still so ill? I was feeling better. Perhaps Leonardo will prepare me another cup of tea…_

He sat up with a groan, and rubbed his hand over his aching head. He winced as his furred fingers found a tender knot.

He blinked, disoriented in the dim light. _It appears to be nearing dawn… Where on earth am I? And what is that odd smell? _He noticed a small red light, blinking with regular flashes, on a pipe running along the ceiling.

He leaned forward, intending to stand, but the world whirled and darkened before his eyes. Splinter fell back, unconscious before he hit the ground.

***

Raphael woke first. He sat up, stretching. He grinned when he saw Donatello laying on his plastron, his thumb tucked into his mouth. He leaned over, and poked Leonardo awake.

"Leo. Leo, get up. It's mornin'. Come on, wake up. Maybe Splinter's back."

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Leonardo sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Is Mikey home?"

"I dunno, Leo. I just woke up. Should we wake up Sleepin' Beauty, here?"

"Not yet, Raph. Let's check and see if Splinter's home first. Why don't you check Mikey's room, I'll see if Splinter's in his bed."

"Ok."

Raphael hurried to his little brother's room, and flung the door open, hoping to see an orange-masked turtle curled in a familiar heap on the bed. His cry of disappointment rang through the den, waking Donatello.

Donatello sat up, groaning. "Whatcha yellin' about, Raph?"

Leonardo came out of Splinter's room, looking grayish under his green.

"They're not back," he said.

"What? You said they'd be back, Leo," said Donatello. His chin wobbled.

"Leo, we gotta go look for 'em." Raphael stood with his arms crossed over his plastron, his chin set in a stubborn expression.

Leonardo nodded. "You're right, Raph. We've waited long enough. Splinter should've been back by now. We've got to look for them."

Donatello looked from one to the other. "Let's go." he said, standing up. The three turtles headed out into the tunnels once again.


	15. Chapter 15 Gas Leak

**A/N: Jackie's having a rough day. heh  
Read and review, please, and many thanks!**

* * *

_Chapter 15 -Gas Leak-_

"Mitch? Mitch, come in. I'm under Third Street." Jackie spoke urgently into the mike.

She hadn't been able to bring herself to tell her father about Mikey over the phone. _Our relationship's been so strained lately, ever since Marie banned Trevor from visiting me or Jonah. I don't think telling him about a missing three-and-a-half-foot, talking turtle would do much to help. And what could Dad do, anyway? He has Trevor and Marie to worry about. He can't get caught up in my problems. I'll have to talk to him about Marie, but how? How will I get him to listen?  
_

She'd made small talk for a few minutes before making an excuse and hanging up. She'd spent hours searching the neighborhood, but had found no trace of the little turtle she'd grown so fond of. She'd left her window unlocked, praying he'd find his way back by some miracle.

In the morning, she'd searched the alleyway and apartment again, but there was still no trace of Mikey. Finally, Jackie'd been forced to give up the search, and she'd gone to work with a heavy heart.

Now a familiar rotten-egg odor was seeping into the tunnels, chilling her blood, and driving her fears about her step-mother from her mind for the moment.

_Gas_. Like any sewer-worker, Jackie knew the potential destruction a gas leak could cause. Whole city blocks could be destroyed with one tiny spark, when the gas saturated the air to a certain point.

The smell of gas was relatively faint in the tunnel, meaning the air hadn't reached the point of explosive saturation yet, but if the leak were significant, it wouldn't be long before the entire area was a bomb waiting to go off.

"Jackie, come in. This is Mitch. What's going on?"

"It's a gas leak, Mitch. We've got to evacuate this whole area. The smell's definitely noticeable."

"Jackie, get out of there! We'll turn off the gas to the block, and track the leak."

"Will do, boss. I'm not staying down here one moment longer. I'm on my way out now. I'll call you when I get top-side." She reached up and clicked off her radio. She couldn't risk a minute spark from the electronics setting off the gas.

_What the heck is that?_ Jackie noticed a small red light flashing in the tunnel. As she approached, though, another sight made her forget the light, forget everything else. Jackie half-ran down the tunnel. Kneeling down, she leaned over the ragged bundle.

"Mikey?" she whispered, touching its shoulder. The figure was wrapped in a trench coat. The too-large coat had hitched up over its head, and the collar had fallen forward, hiding its face.

_Where'd he get a coat from? And how'd he get back down here…?_

Suddenly, a hand shot out, catching her wrist. Jackie screamed as fur and claws registered in her mind. She tried to jerk away, but the thing clung to her arm.

"Miss… Flanagan?" The voice was weak and gravelly.

_Holy-crap-it-knows-my-name… holy crap… holy crap_… The broken record played over and over through her mind.

The thing shifted, turning to look at her. The coat fell away, and Jackie found herself staring into a pair of black eyes surrounded by brownish fur… a huge rat.

"_Splinter?_"

The two stared at one another for what seemed an eternity. Slowly, Splinter released her arm.

"Do… you have… my son?" Splinter asked. Jackie shook her head, staring into the black eyes. She watched as his expression darkened with disappointment, grief and worry.

"I… I did. Mikey was with me yesterday, but…"

The black eyes bored into hers. "But what? Where is he?"

"He ran off. I'm not sure where he is now."

Splinter's eyes closed, as if in pain. "My son…"

"Splinter…" Jackie swallowed, trying to orient her sense of reality, with limited success. "I'm sorry. I will help you find Mikey if I can. But right now we have a more immediate problem. There's a gas leak in the tunnel here…"

"There is a device set to detonate," said Splinter, his eyes snapping open. "A man planted it. I tried to remove it from the pipe, but he struck me from behind."

Seeing him struggle to sit up, Jackie put her hand behind his narrow shoulders, gently supporting him.

Splinter flinched, tensing, before letting her help him sit up. "Thank you, Miss Flanagan." He shot her a wary glance. "We must leave this place. Now. I must go to my sons."

"There's no time, Splinter. You've got to get out. We both do. Wait, did you say… sons? Mikey's brothers?"

"Yes."

"You get away from Sensei, you _human_!"

Jackie looked up, startled, just in time to see a small turtle launch himself at her.

"Mikey?" she gasped as the turtle collided with her shoulder, knocking her back. "Hey! Ow! Cut that out!" Jackie cried as two more turtles flew at her, pummeling and shouting.

"Donatello! Leonardo! _Raphael_!" Splinter's shout came just as Raphael's small fist connected with Jackie's cheekbone. "Release Miss Flanagan _at once!_"

The three scrambled to their feet, backing away. Jackie sat up slowly.

"Are you ok, Master? She didn't hurt you?" asked Leonardo anxiously.

"Miss Flanagan has not harmed me," Splinter reassured his worried son. "Are you injured, Miss Flanagan? I apologize for my sons' rash behavior."

"I'm ok," she said. She stood up, and Donatello and Leonardo fell back a step, pressing close to their father's side. Only Raphael stood his ground, glaring.

Jackie glanced at him, and laughed, in spite of herself. "You must be Raphael," she said with a smile. "Michelangelo told me you're not afraid of humans."

"You've seen Mikey?"

"Where is he?"

"Is he ok?"

The chorus of voices echoed in the tunnel. Jackie held up her hands. "Hey, guys, one thing at a time. Right now we've got to get you all out of here."

"No, we've got to find Mikey!" Raphael growled.

"We will all accompany Miss Flanagan to locate your brother," said Splinter. "But right now, my students, we must leave these tunnels." Splinter tried to get to his feet, but his legs were wobbly.

"Sensei, what's that?" Donatello pointed.

"That is a device which I fear will soon detonate, and destroy the tunnel," explained Splinter.

"I can shut it off, Sensei."

"What?"

"I can shut it off." Donatello was staring at the small black box taped to the pipe.

"Are you sure, my son?"

"I'm sure, Sensei," Donatello nodded. "It's just a timer, like the one we had in the kitchen. Remember, I took it apart an' put it back together? If I take off the right wire, it'll just stop."

"Are you saying you can stop the device?" asked Jackie, staring. The little purple-masked turtle nodded solemnly.

"I can't believe this," said Jackie, shaking her head. "I mean, Mikey did say you know about computers, but…"

"I tapped into the city's cable lines and spliced in an Ethernet so we have high speed internet and cable television in the den," explained Donatello.

"Yeah, Don's a total Brainiac," said Raphael. "If he says he can shut off the bomb, he can."

"This is insane," said Jackie, shaking her head. "We've got to get out of here!"

"Miss Flanagan, we may not have a choice," said Splinter. "We will be able to get far enough away before the device goes off. And, you live nearby, do you not?"

_How does the rat know where I live?_ Jackie nodded, thoroughly confused.

"Michelangelo may be in range of the blast, not to mention a number of other innocent people. We simply cannot risk it. Donatello will have to try to dismantle the device." Splinter's decisive tone told Jackie arguing was fruitless.

"Help me reach it, Raph," Donatello was already standing under the pipe.

"Ok, Bro." Raphael stood under the pipe. Donatello took a little running jump, and landed lightly on his brother's shoulders. Raphael grunted, catching Don's ankles. Donatello balanced carefully, reaching up to peel the tape back. Jackie watched, holding her breath. Donatello pulled the tape free.

"Whoa!" cried Donatello, swaying.

"Careful, Donny," cried Raphael, feeling his brother start to tip. Jackie lunged forward, catching Donatello's shell. Donatello cried out in surprise and fright.

"Sorry," she said, steadying him. "You're ok. Can I help?"

"I… I've got it," stammered Donatello. Jackie released his shell and backed away. Donatello picked at the wires, his fingers shaking.

"It's da red one, Donny," said Raphael, peering up at his brother's work.

"No, Raph." Donatello took the blue wire between his fingers.

"Donny, it's always da red one!" Raphael's voice rose with alarm. "Oh, man, yer gonna blow us all up…"

Donatello tugged at the blue wire, and the flashing red light stopped.

"The bad guys know it's always the red one, too, Raph. That's why he used a blue wire," said Donatello calmly, hopping down from his brother's shoulders.

Raphael punched him lightly on the arm. "Brainiac."

Jackie just shook her head. _Boys_, she thought.

Aloud, she said, "We should leave now. Mitch will have the gas shut off soon, and a crew will be moving in to ventilate the area and repair the leak. Donatello, may I have the device? I'll need to turn it in. The police will try to find the man who did this and put him in jail for a very long time."

"You won't tell them about us, will you?" asked Leonardo fearfully. He clutched at Splinter's paw.

"Of course not," said Jackie. She knelt down to look the nervous turtle in the eyes. "I promised Mikey I wouldn't reveal your secret. I'll keep it safe."

Splinter took a deep breath. He was risking his little family's lives by trusting this woman, but she was their only hope of getting Michelangelo back.

"Come, my students," he said, striving for calm. "Let us go."


	16. Chapter 16 Discovery

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating today. Someone hit a telephone pole in our neighborhood, and our power is out. Fortunately the library has a wireless internet connection! And luckily for you, faithful readers, I happened to have some books that needed returning. ;-)**

**Splinter exacts a promise from Jackie in this chap. Does she know what she's getting herself into?! **

**Read and review, please!  
**

* * *

Chapter 16 -Discovery-

The oddly assorted little group hurried off down the tunnels, pelting toward the manhole which came up closest to Jackie's apartment.

"Do ya t'ink Mikey went back ta yer place?" asked Raphael

"I don't know," said Jackie. "I… got upset. I yelled at him, and he took off."

"Why'd ya yell at Mikey?" Raphael snapped.

"I shouldn't have," said Jackie sadly. "Mikey overheard a conversation. My step-mother is planning to harm my father. I asked Mikey to tell Dad what he heard, but he was too afraid. I got upset. I think I frightened him."

"Michelangelo must have been quite upset, to run off on his own," observed Splinter.

"I know. I'm sorry," said Jackie. "Did you say 'Michelangelo'? Is that Mikey's name? I thought Mikey was short for Michael."

"My sons are named for the great artists," said Splinter. "Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo."

"What beautiful names," said Jackie. "Well, here's our stop." She paused under a manhole. "Let me go up first, and make sure it's safe, ok?"

She climbed the ladder and pushed aside the manhole cover. Seeing that the alley was deserted, she climbed out and motioned to the others.

Four figures climbed out of the manhole, and melted into the shadows of the buildings on either side of the alley. Jackie looked up, startled.

"How do you _do_ that?" she whispered, blinking. "Well, come on." She led the way to the back door of her apartment building, closely followed by four shadowy figures. "Through here, quick."

Jackie led her odd little parade up the stairs, slipping into the hall. She got the door open in record time, and three ninja turtles and their Sensei stood in her living room, looking around.

"Is this where Mikey has been?" asked Leonardo.

"Yes," said Jackie sadly. "I brought him here. He has a broken arm, and a pretty nasty gash on his leg. I splinted the arm, and bandaged his leg. He was very ill the first night, his temperature went up pretty high. I sponged him with water, and his fever came down. Yesterday…" she trailed off. Yesterday seemed a century ago.

"Yesterday we visited the office so I could work on my Dad's computer. That's when Mikey heard Marie talking on the phone."

"You took my son out into a building full of humans?" Splinter's voice was sharp.

"He wore some of my little brother's clothes," said Jackie defensively. "He was excited about wearing a disguise. He said he had a secret identity, like Superman."

"That sounds like Mikey," said Raphael, rolling his eyes.

"Mikey wore this?" asked Leonardo, picking up the red hoodie.

"Yes."

Leonardo gazed at the shirt sadly. Only yesterday, his little brother had been in this room, had worn these clothes. They had been _so close_ to getting him back.

_Oh, Mikey, why'd you take off? If you'd stayed just one more day… We came for you, Mike. Why'd you run off?_

"Hey, what's that?" asked Donatello. He took hold of the hoodie Leonardo was holding. "There's something in the pocket."

"Oh, that's just my brother's tape recorder. He got it for his college classes. He let Mikey play with it." Hearing Splinter's grunt, she turned to him sheepishly. "Don't worry. Jonah didn't get a good look at Mikey. He had that hoodie on, and he was practically hiding behind me. Jonah thinks he's human."

"_Daryl? It's Marie…"_ the shrill voice rang out, making them all jump. Donatello nearly dropped the tape player.

"I'm sorry, Jackie," he said. "I just hit this button…"

"Here, let me see that," said Jackie urgently, taking the player from Donatello's hands. She listened in growing horror as Marie's side of the telephone conversation played out.

"Mikey must've turned on the voice activation when he was playing with the buttons," she said, staring at the recorder.

"_Jackie?"_ Mikey's voice came out of the little recorder. Splinter's ears perked up at the sound of his son's voice, and the three brothers stared at the little box as if Michelangelo would magically appear before them. Jackie touched a button, stopping the tape. She sank down, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"She tried to kill Jonah," she whispered. She buried her face in her hands, overcome. "And she called Trevor a 'brat'. I can't believe this. Dad trusted her. He's going to be devastated."

"Miss Flanagan, it sounds as though this woman planned to cause the explosion," said Splinter gravely. "And this Jonah is in danger."

"Oh, no, Jonah!" Jackie looked up, stricken. "I've got to get to him! He's at school… she intends to attack him tonight!"

"Who's Jonah?" asked Raphael, staring at the recorder. He was wondering if his little brother was somehow hidden in that box.

"My brother. I've got to stop her," said Jackie. "But, I promised to help you find Mikey, too. I have to call my dad. I have to go and see him…"

"Miss Flanagan, we will search for Michelangelo. You must take care of your family."

"I appreciate that, Splinter, but I promised Mikey I'd help him find you all. It's my fault he's missing again. Besides, this neighborhood's going to be evacuated. The place will be swarming with cops and sewer workers. We've got to get you out of here before then, or you'll risk being discovered."

"What about Mikey?" Raphael stood, his hands on his hips.

"I don't know where he is," said Jackie sadly. "I searched the neighborhood last night, but there was no sign of him."

"My sons are trained in the arts of ninjitsu," said Splinter calmly. "If Michelangelo did not wish to be found, he would be very difficult to detect."

_Wow,_ thought Jackie. _So Mikey really is a ninja. I thought he was exaggerating, as boys do._

"How can we find him quickly?" asked Jackie. "We've got maybe fifteen or twenty minutes at most before the evacuation squads descend."

"I will locate my son, Miss Flanagan," said Splinter decisively. "You must take his brothers, and leave the area. Michelangelo and I will find you later."

"What? Sensei, we can't go with her!" Leonardo's eyes were wide.

"I don't want you to leave, Sensei," whimpered Donatello.

"I ain't goin' wit' no human," growled Raphael.

"Splinter, I…" Jackie trailed off, seeing the determined look in the old rat's eye.

"Miss Flanagan, you have kept Michelangelo safe thus far. I am trusting you with my sons because there is no other option available to us. They must leave this place, and I must find Michelangelo. My sons. Please, go with Miss Flanagan. Wait for me. I will return to you."

"Sensei, please…"

"Enough! Go." Splinter stood, glaring at his three charges. Three sets of eyes gazed, disconsolate, at the carpet.

"We'll wait for you at the corner of Park and McFadden. It will be out of the evacuated area, and it's a quiet neighborhood," said Jackie. "Is that acceptable, Splinter?"

The old rat nodded. "If we are not there in one hour, Miss Flanagan, I charge you with keeping my sons safe."

Jackie froze, staring at the rat. He gazed steadily at her. Silent communication passed between them. _He means if he doesn't come back, I have to look after them. Holy crap, what am I getting myself into?_ Jackie swallowed hard.

"I agree, Splinter. I will keep them safe," she said finally. "We will wait at the corner for one hour. After that, I will have to go to the college. I have to get to my brother."

"I understand, Miss Flanagan. I only ask that you keep my sons hidden. Protect our secret."

"I will. I give you my word," said Jackie solemnly.

Splinter nodded. He laid his paws briefly on his sons' shoulders. "Leonardo. Look after your brothers," he said softly.

"Hai, Sensei."

Like Michelangelo, Splinter left the apartment through the window, moving deftly down the fire escape, silent as a shadow. He dropped to the alley below, his whiskers twitching. Michelangelo was close, he was sure, but where?


	17. Chapter 17 Found

_Chapter 17 -Found-_

Jackie herded three protesting turtles, dressed much as their brother had been in Trevor's extra things, out the door and down the back stairs. There was no sign of Splinter in the alleyway. Jackie never noticed the darker shadow lurking behind the dumpster.

_I sure hope Splinter knows what he's doing,_ she thought.

"Ow! Raph, quit pokin' me!" Jackie glanced in the rear-view at the three turtles in the back seat.

"Cut it out, you two," she said mildly. Three sets of eyes fastened on hers in the mirror. She tried them with a smile, and was rewarded with three glares, one icy, one fearful, and one eerily calm.

Jackie sighed. She hoped Splinter would hurry. It was going to be a long wait.

_He'd better show up,_ she thought, panic rising in her chest as she maneuvered out into traffic. _Explaining about _one_ mutated turtle-kid to Dad is going to be bad enough. Imagine four! Why on earth did I say I'd take care of them if he doesn't come back? How can I take on this kind of responsibility?_

She glanced in the mirror. Three sets of eyes met hers again, watching her warily. Jackie sighed. _Another fine mess you've gotten yourself into, Flanagan. Splinter better show up. What on earth am I going to do with three ninja turtles?_

***

Splinter's nose twitched as he watched the woman gently maneuver the three still-protesting turtles into her car. She made certain they were firmly buckled in before driving off.

_I hope my judgment of that young woman is correct,_ he thought. _And that I have not traded the chance to retrieve one son for the safety of the remaining three._

He sighed, and made his way carefully down the alley, his claws _scritching_ on the pavement. Michelangelo was close… so close. A sense of urgency drove Splinter down the alley, toward the nearly-deserted street. He could hear vehicles in the distance, sirens.

The police would soon descend on the neighborhood, clearing it of the few remaining residents who hadn't heard the evacuation announcement on the television, or who were stubbornly ignoring the order. There wasn't much time.

Splinter fought down the urge to run madly through the streets, calling Michelangelo's name. He had to find his son _now_. Moving into the deeper shadows, he sat down, and crossed his legs.

_Michelangelo…_ He allowed all other thoughts to leave his mind, clearing it of fear, worry, anger and grief. _Michelangelo_. He allowed the blue-eyed, laughing turtle's expression to fill his mind, and reached out, welcoming, searching for the spirit who was his youngest son.

_Michelangelo, where are you? My son…_

_Sensei?_ A small, sleepy response. Michelangelo was near, very near.

_My son. Where are you? You must come to me. There is danger. We must leave this place._

_Sensei! I can't get out. The window's too high…_

Splinter frowned. His son was close, very close, he was sure. _I am coming for you, my son. Can you call out to me?_

_I… I'm scared, Sensei._

_Call out, Michelangelo. I will hear you. I will find you. _

_I'll try._

Splinter slowly returned to full consciousness, his ears already pricking to catch the faintest of cries. He heard a timid voice, so close he nearly fell over in his haste to rise.

"Sensei?" Michelangelo's quavering voice reached Splinter's ears. "Sensei, I'm down here. Please, help me get out…"

Splinter moved cautiously down the alley. "Michelangelo!" he called. He heard a small commotion coming from his right, and turned to see a small window leading into a basement. He knelt, pushing on it, and peered into the gloom.

At first, Splinter thought the basement was devoid of life. It was cluttered with boxes and junk, and a washer and dryer sat forlornly in a corner near the stairs. Then, movement from behind one of the boxes, and out stepped a figure Splinter had feared he'd never lay eyes on again. "Michelangelo!"

"Father!" Michelangelo limped to the window, stretching his hands above his head toward his Sensei. "It's too high. I can't get out. Please, help me, Sensei! I want to go home!" Panic was rising in the little turtle's voice.

Splinter edged forward. "Stay where you are, my son. I am coming in. I will get you out." He stood up, hearing Michelangelo cry out in dismay as he disappeared from the window.

Splinter quickly turned around and slid his feet and tail through the narrow opening first. He dropped lightly to the floor. He was immediately bowled over by a flurry of shell and limbs, clinging to him like a green octopus.

"Oh Sensei! I'm sorry I went sewer-skatin' after Leo said not to and I fell down and I hurt my leg and my arm, and I met a human and I thought she was ok, but then she got mad and yelled at me so I ran away again and I'm so glad to see you! Where's Leo and Donny and Raph?"

Michelangelo said all this so fast, Splinter just shook his head.

"There will be time for questions and explanations later, Michelangelo. Now we must get out of here." he said softly.

Michelangelo clung to his father's hand as if he'd never let go. He stroked the old rat's arm with his free hand, as if he couldn't believe his father had really come for him.

"I will lift you up, my son. You must climb through the window, and I will follow."

"I… I can't leave you, Sensei," whimpered Mikey.

Splinter shook his head. "Courage, Michelangelo. I will be right behind you. We must hurry now, my son. Every moment we stay here increases our danger."

He didn't argue further, though Splinter saw tears slipping from his blue eyes. Splinter lifted the young turtle up, so that his hand caught the edge of the window-ledge.

"I can't do it, Sensei," Mikey whispered. "My arm's still busted. I can't do it with one hand."

"You must try, Michelangelo," whispered Splinter urgently. He heard the turtle grunt, and he pushed him up a bit higher, giving him a chance to get a better hold. Slowly, slowly, Michelangelo hauled himself up, up, until he was able to push through the window and crawl out into the alley. Immediately he turned to peer anxiously through the window at Splinter.

"Back away, my son, and I will join you," said Splinter. He backed up, giving Splinter room.

Splinter took a running jump, catching the window ledge easily, and pulled himself up. A muffled scream from the alley made him freeze, his blood running cold through his veins. Another scream.

"Lemme go! Lemme_ go_!"

_Michelangelo!_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah, I know. Cliffhanger. Sorry. I'll be hiding out now, posting the next chap from a secret location. heh**


	18. Chapter 18 Photo Op

_Chapter 18 -Photo Op-_

Jackie sat, tapping the steering wheel. Forty-five minutes was a long time to sit in a car with three silent passengers glaring at the back of her head. She'd tried to cajole them with questions, but she was met with a suffocating wall of silence.

She sighed. "Well, if you guys won't talk to me," she said, glancing in the mirror, "I guess I'll talk to you. Would that be all right?"

Three sets of eyes watched her. They didn't so much as twitch. Jackie sighed. "I'll take that as a 'yes'," she said. "If your Sensei doesn't hurry up and get here soon, we're going to have to go to the college where my brother is." The eyes sharpened. Jackie felt as if they were lasers, burrowing into the back of her skull.

She shook her head. "I know you don't want to risk leaving him, but I _have_ to get to my brother. I can't let that horrid woman hurt him."

The glares _were_ burning into her now. She held up her hands. "Hey, I promised to give him an hour, and we will. I'll wait as long as I can. But Jonah's my brother. I know you guys understand that." They exchanged looks.

"My life is so weird," she said softly, watching them in the mirror. "I mean, a couple days ago, it was pretty normal. Then I found your brother. He's a sweet kid, you know that? Of course you do, you live with him." Jackie's smile faded. "I was trying to help him," she said softly.

"I shouldn't have expected him to help me. Marie isn't his problem, she's mine. Jonah's _my_ brother. I'll take care of him. And Dad, too. Mikey's just a kid. He should never have gotten dragged into this mess."

"Master Splinter says we're each responsible for our own actions," said a quiet voice from the back seat. "And you can't take on 'sponsibility for others, only for yourself."

Jackie twisted around in the seat to face the three turtles. The forest-green one gazed at her. She noticed they were each a differing shade of green, and even though they were quite similar, their eyes were distinctively different. The one who'd spoken's eyes were dark, nearly black. Next to him, a smaller, more aqua-green turtle gazed at her, with chocolate-brown eyes. And on his other side sat the defiant one, his skin a darker green than the others.

_Raphael_, she thought. His eyes were the loveliest shade of golden caramel she'd ever seen.

"What are your names?" she asked softly. "I know Raphael, but which of you is Leonardo, and which is Donatello?"

"I'm Leo," said the dark-eyed one, watching her. "And this is Donny." The small turtle in the middle shrank into the seat, ducking his head. He cuddled closer to his big brother's side, and Leonardo put his arm around his shoulders.

"It's ok, Donny. She's not gonna hurt you. Remember, Raph and I said we'd take care of you," he whispered.

"Donatello?" Jackie spoke very softly. "Honey, Michelangelo was scared of me at first, too, but we're friends now. I promise, I won't yell any more, ok? And I will keep you safe. I promised your father."

"We don't need no puny _human_ to keep us safe," scoffed Raphael. He crossed his arms over his plastron, glaring at Jackie. "_We'll_ take care of our brother."

Jackie smiled. "I can see that you're a strong family. I'm glad Mikey has such good brothers who look out for him."

Three faces took on varying looks of guilt and sadness.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Jackie said. "What did I say wrong?"

"It's not you, Jackie," said Leonardo sadly. "It was my fault Mikey ran away in the first place. I… I was too bossy when I said he couldn't go sewer-skating when Sensei was sick."

"Nah, Leo, ya know what Sensei said. It wasn't _all_ yer fault," said Raphael. "We all shoulda paid more attention ta Mikey."

"Hey, guys. All Mikey talked about was how great his brothers are, and how much he missed you all. Don't worry, ok? I know Splinter will find him, and you'll all be back together again soon."

Donatello sniffled, but Leonardo glanced at her with something like gratitude.

***

Splinter vaulted out of the window and landed with hardly a sound on the pavement. He had lost his son once. He wasn't about to risk it again. His black eyes darted about the alley, locating Michelangelo some ten feet away.

A tall, sandy-haired man wearing a sewer-worker's uniform had his arm around the turtle's upper plastron, gripping him too tightly. Michelangelo's eyes were wide with terror, and he was clawing at the man's arm with his good hand, wriggling, desperate to get loose.

"Whatever you are, you're gonna make me a fortune!" The man's eyes glittered with greed. "Wait 'til _The Tattler_ gets a load a' you. Hey, come on now, I ain't gonna hurt ya. I just want a picture, is all…"

"Let my son go _at once_." Splinter's growl caused the man to look up, and his eyes went wide. He backed up against the wall, his knees sagging.

"I knew the sewer rats were getting bigger, but this is ridiculous," he breathed. "Wait a minute, rat, I just gotta get my camera outta the truck. Maybe I can get pictures of the two of you together! I'll be rich!"

"You will _not_ take a photograph," Splinter snapped. "You will let him go _now_."

"Oh! It talks too!" The man grinned widely enough to split his face. "Mebbe you can give an interview! Oprah. Dr. Phil. We'll do the whole talk show circuit! I've always wanted to be on Saturday Night Live…"

Splinter's snap-kick caught the man in the jaw, and his head bounced off the brick wall behind him. His eyes went blank as he slid, boneless, to the ground.

Michelangelo flew across the short gap and flung himself into his father's arms.

"There, now, Michelangelo, you are safe."

"He… he… he was gonna…"

"I know, Michelangelo. The man will not harm you now." Splinter glared at the unconscious man. "We must leave, Michelangelo. Your friend Miss Flanagan is waiting."

Michelangelo sniffed, looking wildly up at his father. "I don't wanna go back to Jackie's, Sensei! I wanna go home."

"We will go home, Michelangelo. Very soon. But first we must retrieve your brothers. Miss Flanagan has taken them to a safe place."

"You… you let Jackie take the guys?" Michelangelo stared at Splinter, his face a mask of horror. "But… but she yelled at me."

"Michelangelo, Miss Flanagan has explained what happened to me. She took care of you, did she not? She hid you, and treated your wounds." Splinter knelt, looking into his son's confused blue eyes.

"…Yes."

"Sometimes, Michelangelo, people make mistakes. They require our forgiveness. Miss Flanagan is very sorry she raised her voice to you. She has been helping us look for you. I trusted her with your brothers' care because she has shown me that she cares for you."

"I… I guess so," said Michelangelo, looking at the ground. "Sensei, can we go get the others? I wanna go home."

"Let us go, my son." Splinter took Michelangelo's hand in his paw.

The pair froze as a car pulled up at the mouth of the alley. Splinter pushed Michelangelo behind him with a growl.

"Sensei! Mikey!" Three little green blurs piled out of the back seat of the car, and tumbled down the alley toward them. Splinter was nearly bowled over again in an avalanche of arms, legs, and shells.

"They insisted we come back," explained Jackie sheepishly, meeting Splinter's sharp gaze. "They were afraid of losing you."

"We cannot remain here, my sons! It is not safe."

"Get in the car, all of you. You can come with me until you find a safer place to stay," said Jackie. Splinter looked at her over the domed heads crowding around him.

"Please, Splinter. Let me help you." Jackie held out her hand. "You can trust me."

Before Splinter could answer, a low moan came from the crumpled pile still leaning against the alley wall. Splinter glanced at the man who was beginning to stir.

"Mitch?" Jackie stared, her mouth forming an 'o' of shock. "What happened to him?"

"You know this man, Miss Flanagan?"

"He's my boss."

"He caught Michelangelo."

"Oh dear. Mikey, are you ok?"

Michelangelo looked at Jackie for the first time since she arrived. "He scared me, Jackie. Like you did." He sniffed.

"Oh, Honey. I'm so sorry." Jackie knelt down on one knee. "I hope you can forgive me, Mikey. I never meant to scare you." Michelangelo's blue eyes peered at her for a long moment. Very slowly, he released his death-grip on Splinter's robe, and took a tottering step toward Jackie. Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello gasped as their brother suddenly darted forward and threw his arms around the woman's neck.

"I forgive you, Jackie," he said, his voice muffled in Jackie's hair.

"Oh, Mikey!" She wrapped her arms around his shell, hugging him gently. "I was so worried about you!"

"It's ok, Jackie. I told you my family would come for me."

"You were right, Mikey. I'm glad they did," said Jackie. She carefully disentangled Mikey's stranglehold from her neck. "Now, I have to go and help _my_ family. But it's not safe for you all to stay here. Will you come with me, Splinter?"

Splinter opened his mouth to refuse, when down the block, a siren blared. He gave Jackie a sharp glance. "It would seem we have no choice," he said. "We will accompany you, Miss Flanagan."

* * *

**A/N: *peeks out* Ok, Splinter got Mikey back, and he's fine. Can I come out of hiding now? **


	19. Chapter 19 Saving Jonah

_Chapter 19 -Saving Jonah-_

The four turtles piled into the back seat of Jackie's little car, and Splinter settled in the front. Michelangelo's voice could be heard from the back seat.

"Come on, guys, get offa me! Ow, Raph, my arm! You guys are suffocatin' me!"

Jackie chuckled, glancing into the rear view mirror. Despite his protests as his brothers all tried to crowd as close to him as possible, Michelangelo's grin was wide enough to split his face in two.

"I'll have to hurry. Jonah gets out of class soon. I can intercept him before he reaches the parking lot," said Jackie. She hurried through the deserted streets.

"My sons and I will remain hidden here, Miss Flanagan," said Splinter gravely.

Jackie nodded. "Yes, that will be best. I promise, Splinter, I'll straighten this thing with Jonah out as quickly as I can. Then we can find someplace safe for you to stay until the evacuation order is lifted. You should be able to go home again by tonight."

"We will not be returning to our den," said Splinter softly.

"What?"

"But Sensei!"

"Where will we live?"

"We will find a new home, my sons. Our den has been growing too small of late. It is time we found a larger living space. And a safer one."

"Splinter, I don't know where your den is. You don't have to worry about anyone finding you through me," said Jackie quietly. "I understand your need for secrecy, but I don't want to be the reason you abandon your home."

"Did Michelangelo not reveal our location to you?" asked Splinter, his bushy eyebrows rising.

"No. He refused to tell me where you lived. He said it was important that no humans know where your family was. You should be very proud of him, Splinter. He wanted nothing more than to protect his family."

"I _am_ proud," said Splinter, looking over the seat at his youngest son. "Michelangelo has demonstrated great courage." Mikey ducked his head, blushing.

"Aww, Sensei. Yer only sayin' that 'cause it's so true."

"Bonehead," growled Raph, giving Michelangelo a noogie.

"Ow, hey, Raphie, cut it out," yelped Michelangelo.

"Ok, guys, now you're gonna have to settle down," said Jackie. She pulled into a parking lot, driving toward a secluded corner. She found a space shadowed by a willow tree. "You should be safe here. Just stay in the car, and keep your heads down, ok? If you need to hide, I've got a blanket in the back. Nobody should come over here, though. This lot is the furthest from the campus buildings, so the students don't use it much. I've got to go and find Jonah."

"We will wait for you here, Miss Flanagan," said Splinter calmly.

"I'll be back as quickly as I can," said Jackie, giving him a tight, worried smile.

She got out of the car and sprinted off across the grass. Splinter turned to gaze at his four charges. Michelangelo looked as if his shell would soon be permanently melded with those of his brothers.

"Careful, my sons. Michelangelo's arm is still fragile," said Splinter, smiling.

"It's ok, Sensei. I missed you guys, too," said Mikey with a contented grin. "It was fun, havin' a secret identity, and Jackie got me ice-cream, and she let me watch cartoons, but I missed you guys. I missed you guys a _lot_."

"We missed you too, knucklehead," said Raphael. "Hey, wait a minute, you got ice-cream?"

"Yep. Chocolate mint-chip. An' I got to play wit' a tape 'corder, an' I went to where Jackie works, and I met two really big humans, but I wasn't scared at all!"

"Oh yeah?" Raphael's eye-ridge rose skeptically.

"That's right. I'm a super ninja butt-kickin number one turtle!" Michelangelo grinned.

The happy group was silenced by a sudden _pop_.

"Get down, my sons!" Splinter dove across the front seats. The four turtles crammed themselves to the floor.

"Ow! Donny, watch where yer stickin' yer foot!" growled Raphael.

"Silence," hissed Splinter.

"Wh… what was that, Sensei?" whispered Leonardo.

"I fear it was a gun shot," Splinter answered in the same tone. "Stay down, my sons. I will investigate."

"No! Sensei, don't go out there!" Michelangelo's voice squeaked, despite his efforts to keep quiet. "That Marie woman, she was gonna shoot Jackie's brother! I heard her talking about it. You can't go out there, Sensei, what if she shoots you?"

"No one will shoot me, Michelangelo. My sons, stay here. Be silent. I will return."

Splinter eased the door open, and slipped out of the car. Evening was approaching, making long shadows under the willow. Splinter's tan trench-coat, a little worse for wear, nonetheless helped camouflage his form. He crouched, staying low to the ground, and scanned the parking lot.

At first, he spotted nothing unusual. Then, drifting on the slight breeze, he caught a whiff of strong women's perfume, mixed with an acrid odor of sulfur. Splinter wrinkled his nose.

_Gunpowder._ He ducked; using the cars as cover and checking over his shoulder to be certain no one was nearby. He moved toward the source of the odor.

He heard the wail before he saw the woman crouching behind a car.

"Jonah! No, Jonah!" Jackie's keening cry carried clearly across the parking lot. Splinter watched as a bleach-blond woman in spiked high heals stood up, keeping the silver sedan between herself and where Jackie Flanagan knelt next to a young man.

The man was on his knees, holding his arm, an expression of extreme pain on his features. Splinter saw him lift his uninjured hand and touch Jackie's shoulder, as if he were trying to reassure her, but his attention was sharply re-focused as the blond woman leaned against the sedan, taking aim.

"Goodbye_, Jackie_," Splinter heard her mutter. "Two Flanagans with one shot."

"Hi-ya!" Splinter's cry made the woman turn her head at the last instant. The gun went off, and the shot went wild as Splinter's foot caught her shoulder. She staggered away, spinning, falling. Her head hit the pavement with a dull _thunk_, rather like a dropped cantaloupe. Splinter heard Jackie scream.

Without taking time to think further, Splinter dashed back to Jackie's car, diving behind it before anyone could spot him. He eased the door open, and was rewarded by the sight of four terrified sets of eyes peering at him from behind the back seat.

"It's all right, my sons," he panted. "Miss Flanagan is not injured. I believe her brother is slightly hurt, but he will be all right. The woman with the gun will not harm either of them now."

"Way to kick butt ninja-style, Sensei!" whispered Michelangelo, his eyes shining. "You're a real super-hero."

"We must always do our best to protect the innocent, Michelangelo. Loyalty to one's friends is an important part of the code of honor we must strive to live by." said Splinter. He clamored into the back seat, crouching on the seat to look out the window.

"Miss Flanagan appears to be coming this way," he whispered. "She is… bringing her brother! Conceal yourselves, my sons." He pulled the blanket from the hatchback's rear compartment, and covered the turtles as best he could. Splinter himself climbed into the small space, ducking down behind the seat.


	20. Chapter 20 Trust Me

**A/N: A bleeding brother, four hidden turtles, and one seriously ticked off ninja-master rat. Jackie's got her hands full now!**

* * *

_Chapter 20 -Trust Me-_

"Get in the car, Jonah. We've got to get out of here," Jackie was saying.

"What's the rush, Sis? Why can't we just wait for the cops? What's going on?"

"That insane woman tried to kill you. And I don't know if her accomplice is around. We've got to get out of here," said Jackie urgently. She eased Jonah into the front seat of the little car.

She shot a worried glance at the back seat, relief flooding her as she counted one, two, three, four lumps hidden under a blanket haphazardly tossed over the seat.

_But where's Splinter? We can't risk leaving him behind…_

A tiny _scratching_ from the hatchback, and Jackie's gaze snapped to the space. She saw the slightest movement, and realized the old rat had concealed himself in the trunk space behind the back seat. She heaved a sigh of relief.

She jumped behind the wheel, and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Jackie, this is crazy. Why don't we just stay and call the cops? Why the big rush? Why the secrecy?"

"Jonah, please. This one time, please just trust me, ok? Haven't I always been there for you?"

"You sure have, Sis. That bullet would've got more than my arm if you hadn't been there," he said.

"Jonah," Jackie said quietly. "I… I've got to ask a huge favor of you. Of Dad, too, when we see him. I… I've got a secret. I have to tell you about it, but…" She heard a sharp hiss from the back, but there was nothing she could do to reassure the angry rat without giving away his presence to her brother.

"Sure thing, Jackie," said Jonah, glancing worriedly at her. "Does it have anything to do with Marie trying to shoot me?"

"N-oo," said Jackie reluctantly. She glanced in the rear view, and saw a pair of furious black eyes peering at her from behind the back seat. Short of leaping from the moving car, or attacking her while she was driving, there was nothing Splinter could do.

"Jonah, this is… this is life or death. I'd have to have your absolute word of honor that you wouldn't tell _anyone_. Not ever, Jonah. I mean it. Lives are at stake. I've given my word to protect someone, and I need your help. Yours and Dad's."

"Well, I can't speak for Dad," said Jonah slowly. "But Jackie, we're family. If you need a promise, you've got it from me."

"Ok. I… I can't tell you yet, ok? I… I have to get permission first," said Jackie quietly, meeting Splinter's eyes in the rear view. She saw him subside, sinking back into his hiding space.

"Ok. Jackie, this is weird, but I know you. If you say it's important, that's good enough for me. I'll give you my word of honor. I'll protect your secret with my life."

"I know you will, bro." Jackie touched her brother's leg, as close as she could come to an affectionate hug while negotiating New York's insanely busy streets. "I wouldn't risk it otherwise," she added softly, speaking more to her hidden passengers than to her brother.

"Where are we going, anyway?"

"To Dad's. It's the only place I can think of that's safe," she said, glancing in the rear-view again.

_I promised to keep them safe._

"What about my place?" asked Jonah.

Jackie shook her head. "It's too… public, Jonah. Dad's is outside the city a bit, more secluded. And he has that drive-in garage," she explained for Splinter's sake.

"Jackie, you're making it sound like we're hiding from someone."

Jackie sighed. "Not hiding _from_ someone, Jonah. I need to hide… someone. For a while, until it's safe for them to go… home again. I'll explain after we get there, ok?"

"Ok. I gotta tell you, Jackie, you sure are actin' weird."

"Jonah, everything these past few days has been weird. It's not every day you find out your step-mother's trying to kill off your family."

"That's for sure." Jonah stared glumly out the window. "Dad's gonna be…"

"Yeah. I know."

They rode in silence for a long time.

Splinter crouched, more and more tense with every passing mile. He could feel his sons' fear radiating, but they stayed still and silent as he'd commanded.

_How could I have been such a fool?_ he berated himself. _To put us at the mercy of this human girl. I will have to kill the family I just fought to protect, if it seems her brother or her father will betray us…_

Never had the burden of protecting his children weighed so heavily on Splinter's shoulders. Never had he so actively feared for their safety. Never had his cool, dank, overcrowded den seemed so appealing. Never had the rat been so terribly afraid.

***

He felt the car slowing, and peered through the dusty back windscreen. For an instant, Splinter considered bolting from the car, grabbing his sons and making a mad dash for safety. Surely, somewhere nearby, there would be a manhole cover to disappear through, back to the relative peace of the sewers.

One look around destroyed the plan. This was not the city. They had come to unfamiliar suburbia, with quiet, tree-lined streets and houses built close together. Splinter saw a man pushing a noisy machine across a lawn. There were no buildings to cast dark shadows, nor dumpsters to duck behind, very little cover at all. They would be spotted in an instant. Splinter sank down into the space, and began to mentally prepare himself to fight his way out. Somehow, he had to keep his sons safe.

The car grew dim as Jackie pulled into a garage. Splinter watched as the automatic door came slowly down. He fought down panic as his escape route vanished under the heavy door.

"Why don't you go on inside, Jonah? I'll… I'll just be a minute, ok?"

"… Ok."

Jonah climbed carefully out of the car, giving his sister a strange look. Jackie climbed out as well, and walked with her brother to the door that connected the garage to the main part of the house.

"Do me a favor. Call Dad, and ask him to come home now. Tell him to pick up Trevor at school and come straight home, ok? Tell him it's a family emergency."

"Ok. Jackie, are you sure there's not something you should tell me now?"

"Not yet, Jonah. Please. Just give me five minutes, ok?"

"Ok, Sis."

He went through the door. With a deep, troubled sigh, Jackie turned back to the car. She opened the back door first. Four lumps quivered beneath the concealing blanket, but none of the turtles moved to come out of their hiding place.

"It's ok, guys, we're alone, and nobody can see you in here," said Jackie gently. "Please come out." The turtles didn't move.

Jackie moved reluctantly to the back hatch. She cautiously opened the hatch, stepping back quickly in case the angry rat sprang at her. "Splinter, please let me explain," she said, backing away. He rolled out of the trunk, landing lightly on his feet. He crouched, a fighting stance. Jackie backed up, holding up her hands.

"Please, Splinter, don't be angry. I'm trying to help you," she said.

"You were about to reveal our presence to your brother," he snapped, his black eyes flashing.

"I need his help. Jonah and my dad can help us. They can help protect you, keep you all safe, until you can go home again. This house is secure. I can take you back to the city when the evacuation order is lifted. In the meantime, please believe me, this is the safest place in the world for you. Have you forgotten, Mitch Singleton saw you and Mikey back in that alley? Dad can shut him up. Please. I promised to keep you safe. Please trust me to keep that promise."

"How can I trust you? You have brought us here, without my permission!"

"I didn't have a choice! I couldn't leave Jonah, and I couldn't risk you being discovered by the police when they showed up. Splinter, I didn't tell Jonah about you yet because I respect your right to protect your family. I will respect your wishes if you ask me not to tell my family about you. But please understand that I rely on my family, the same way you rely on one another. I trust them."

Splinter stared at Jackie for a long time. She met his eyes steadily. Her green eyes held no malice, no ambiguity. Splinter sighed. He straightened, and made a formal little bow. "It seems that once again, Miss Flanagan, we have no choice but to trust you."

Jackie returned Splinter's bow. Her eyes never left his face. "You won't regret it," she vowed.

"I hope, Miss Flanagan, for your sake, that I will not."


	21. Chapter 21 Revelations

_Chapter 21 -Revelations-_

"Please, come inside." Jackie held out her hand to Splinter. Splinter hesitated. His gaze flickered toward the car where his four young charges were hidden. "Would you prefer to meet Jonah yourself first? He's already met Mikey, though he doesn't know he's a turtle."

Splinter straightened. "We will meet him as a family," he decided. Jackie nodded, relaxing slightly. Splinter ignored her outstretched hand, making his way around to the side door of the car.

"Come, my sons. We have been invited inside."

Four little turtles scrambled out of the car, and stood, trembling slightly, beside their sensei.

"Come on," said Jackie, giving them a nervous smile. She held out her hand, and with a glance at Splinter, who gave him a nod of cautious approval, Michelangelo stepped forward, and took it in his green fingers. Together, they led the little parade into the house. Splinter's eyebrows rose slightly as he entered the home. It was not overly plush, but it was much more luxurious than the sewers the little family was used to.

Small two-toed feet padded through the tiled hall, and into a carpeted living room. The furnishings were worn enough to be homey, and of good quality. Michelangelo looked around carefully, approving of the pale green walls. Splinter took in the modest, tasteful early-American decorating, and noted the placement of each of the windows, plotting possible escape routes in his mind, and storing the information away, just in case.

"Please, come in and sit down," said Jackie gently. The four turtles moved cautiously into the room as a group. "Here, I can turn on the television for you," said Jackie, knowing how Michelangelo enjoyed cartoons. She clicked on the set, and put the remote on the solid wooden coffee table.

"I'll go and talk to Jonah. Are you sure you're ok with this, Splinter?" Jackie asked hesitantly.

"We have no choice, Miss Flanagan," said Splinter calmly.

Jackie swallowed hard. "I'll be back soon."

***

"Jonah?" Jackie found her brother in the downstairs bathroom. He had removed his shirt, and he was examining the bullet wound across his shoulder. Jackie winced, seeing the angry graze "Hey, how are you doing?"

"I can't believe she actually tried to kill me," he said.

"I know. Me either. I mean, she never liked us much, but this is… insane. If it makes you feel better, she tried to get me this morning."

"Jackie! Are you ok?" Jonah turned from the mirror and caught his sister's arms.

"Yeah, Jonah, I'm fine, because… because a friend helped me out. If not for him, I probably would be dead right now."

"A friend? Does this have anything to do with the secret you were telling me about?"

"Umm, yeah. Jonah, the… secret… they're in the living room."

"What? Someone's _here_?"

"Yeah."

"How'd they get in?"

"They came with us. They were hiding in the back of my car."

"Jackie, this is getting way too weird."

Jackie shook her head. "Jonah, you have no idea. Come on. I want you to meet them before Dad and Trevor get here."

Jackie tried to prepare Jonah. She explained Splinter to him, and his sons. She reminded him he'd already met Mikey, and warned him not to react with any quick moves or loud noises. Still, Jonah stood, gaping with his mouth open, for a good five minutes before he could bring himself to stop imitating a fish on land and greet Splinter respectfully.

"Hi there, Mikey," said Jonah, kneeling and smiling at the little turtle. "I didn't recognize you without your sweatshirt."

"Hi." For the first time since Jackie met him, Michelangelo didn't have much to say. He clung to his father's robe, watching Jonah warily.

"Jackie? Jonah? Are you here?" Roger Flanagan's voice boomed through the house. Splinter's tail twitched with alarm, and Michelangelo buried his face in his sensei's side with a whimper. His brothers crowded close to Splinter.

Jackie and her brother exchanged glances. "Splinter, maybe you all should go upstairs," said Jackie. "Jonah, can you show them the guest room?"

Splinter considered his options. He didn't want to be trapped in a room with no way out, if the man proved unworthy of his daughter's trust. He met Jackie's green eyes.

"Please, Splinter," she said softly. He sighed, and nodded. Motioning to the turtles, he followed Jonah up the curving wooden stairs. From the landing, he caught a glimpse of a tall, dark-haired man standing in the alcove.

Jackie went up to her father and threw her arms around his waist. "Dad! I'm so glad you're home." A small boy latched on to Jackie, enclosing her in a vice-grip. "Trevor!" Jackie put an arm around her half-brother's shoulders.

"Hiya Jackie! Can I come to your place?" Trevor looked up hopefully, his blue eyes shining.

"Well," Jackie hesitated, glancing at her dad. "Maybe later, ok, Buddy?" She saw Trevor's disappointed look, and knelt down, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Listen, Trevor, even _I_ can't go to my apartment right now. My neighborhood's been evacuated. There's a gas leak in the tunnels."

"And I should be in the office, dealing with it," grumbled Roger.

"Oh, ok." Trevor nodded wisely. He knew about gas leaks. "I'm gonna get a snack. You wanna have a snack, Jackie?"

"Not right now, Trevor, thanks. I need to talk to Dad for a minute, ok?"

"Ok, Jackie. I want to show you my new airplane model, ok? Don't leave before you see my model, ok?" He gazed anxiously up at his big sister, clinging to her hand.

"Ok, Trevor, I promise. I'll look at your model before I go." Jackie smiled.

"Ok Jackie." Trevor beamed, letting go of her hand, and dashed off to the kitchen for his snack.

"That kid really loves you, Jackie," said Roger. He sounded as if he wasn't certain Trevor's affection was well-placed. Jackie glanced up at her dad.

"I love him too, Dad. I love all of you, Trevor and Jonah and you. You know that, don't you? You're my family."

"I know, Jackie. It's just difficult for me when you and Marie fight all the time."

"Dad…" Jackie hesitated. "How much did Jonah tell you?"

"He said he was hurt, and you needed to talk to me."

Jackie shook her head. Typical Jonah, letting her explain things to their father. "Dad, you need to see Jonah's arm. I have some stuff to show you, too." She fingered the device from the gas line, still in her pocket. "And…" she hesitated. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Jackie, what's this all about?"

"Dad, please hear me out. I know Marie and I haven't gotten along, but…"

Roger Flanagan scowled. "Jackie, I hope you're not trying to stir up trouble. I know you and Marie have never been close, but she is your step mother, and she is Trevor's mother."

_She sure never acted like a mother._ The thought ran through Jackie's mind automatically, but she shook her head, stopping it before it could reach her tongue.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I really am. This isn't going to be easy for you to hear. Jonah and I… we've got to talk to you. You've got to _listen_ to us, Dad."

He looked at her, confusion, worry, and irritation crossing his features in turn. "I'll listen, Jackie, but I can't promise anything."

"Dad, all I want is for you to listen about Marie, ok? But there's something else. Something I need you to promise."

"What is it, Jackie?" Roger's eyebrows rose.

"Dad, I… I've got a secret. It's a really big secret, about some… friends of mine. They need our help."

"What's this all about, Jackie?" Roger looked even more confused.

"You'll see, Dad. First, let's talk to Jonah."

Roger Flanagan regarded his daughter with a familiar mixture of frustration and pride. _She looks just like her mother,_ he thought. Aloud, he said "Ok."

Jackie led her father out to the kitchen, where Trevor was just finishing up his snack. He brushed crumbs off the table.

"Are you gonna come look at my model now, Jackie?"

"Not yet, Trev, but I promise I'll see it before I go, ok?"

Roger cleared his throat. "Why don't you go ahead and start on your homework, son? Jackie will come up and look at your model in a few minutes, ok?"

"Ok, Dad. See ya, Jackie!" Trevor grabbed his backpack and galloped up the stairs, nearly bowling Jonah over on the landing.

"Jonah!" The little boy wrapped himself around his brother's waist.

"Hi, Trev!"

"Wow, you're here, too! Cool! Can you come lookit my model?"

"Not right now, ok, Buddy. Jackie and me need to talk to Dad. But I'll come up soon, ok?"

"Ok, Jonah." Trevor grinned, and headed off to his room. Jonah watched his younger brother go with a nervous glance toward the closed door of the guest room at the end of the hall.

_I just hope those guys stay quiet,_ he thought as he headed down the stairs. _Trevor will freak out if he sees them. I hope Jackie knows what she's doing._

***

Splinter listened as the voices rose and fell downstairs. His ears pricked forward as he heard the high voice of Jackie's younger brother. He sounded remarkably like Michelangelo, without the accent the little turtle had picked up from watching Beach Boys movies.

Splinter did his best not to pace, but it wasn't easy. He drew a deep breath, and looked around at the half-circle of pale faces surrounding him.

"My sons. This will be a good opportunity to practice silent meditation," he said softly. He waited for the usual groaning protests, but surprisingly, there were none. Four small turtles sank to the ground, crossing their legs and waiting for their master to join them. He sat down, pride welling in his chest. After all they'd been through that day, they still trusted him to care for and protect them.

_I only hope their trust is well placed. And mine as well,_ thought Splinter. He closed his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: One family member down, two to go...  
**

**Reviews are loved, as always!  
**


	22. Chapter 22 Proof

**A/N: Check out _LionOfJudah_'s awesome chibi-turtles artwork at her Deviant Art page!!  
The silly filter won't let me post the link here, but it's in my profile, so do check it out, and be sure to leave a comment, and tell her what you think!**

***glomps* Are they not the absolute cutest?! THANK YOU LofJ!!  
**

**And, once more a huge Thank You to my beta-reader, _RaphFreak_, who rocks out loud. And to the reader/reviewers who've been so faithful. Only two chaps to go, guys, before the happy ending. :)**

* * *

_Chapter 22 -Proof-_

Jonah walked into the kitchen where his sister and father were seated at the table. Jackie had placed his tape recorder, and a little black box with wires sticking out of it on the table. Jonah glanced at his sister, his eyebrows rising. She gave him a half-smile as he sat down beside her, facing their father.

"You said this is a bomb?" Roger picked up the black device gingerly, careful not to smear any residual fingerprints.

_Sorry about the fingerprints, Dad_, thought Jackie. _I couldn't risk leaving Donatello's on it. There won't be any for the police to find, I had to wipe it clean._

"Jackie, you should've given this to the police immediately."

"I know, Dad, but there were… circumstances."

"What kind of circumstances?" Roger looked at Jackie. She met his gaze steadily. It was more important now than ever that he trust her, that he _listen_ to her. She needed him to understand.

"The friend I told you about, the one whose son helped dismantle the device, he needed my help finding his other son. And I had to get to Jonah."

"Wait a minute, you knew Jonah was going to be attacked? How?" Roger's eyes narrowed. "And what happened, Jonah?"

"It's ok, Dad. It's a nasty… umm, scratch, but I cleaned it up already. I used your first aid kit. It's a good thing Marie hasn't gotten rid of that box of my clothes that was in the guest room closet. My shirt was totaled."

"I told her not to," said Roger gruffly. "You two know you're always welcome here. I thought you might need them sometime."

"Thanks, Dad," said Jonah. He took off his shirt to show Roger the neat bandage. He peeled off the tape, and lifted the gauze. Roger's eyes widened, and he drew a sharp breath. He leaned forward, touching his son's arm.

"Jonah, that… that looks like a graze from a bullet." he said quietly. Jonah nodded, wincing.

"It was. And if Jackie hadn't shown up when she did, it would've been a lot more than a graze. She saw… the shooter, and shoved me down."

"Who did this, Jonah?" Roger asked, staring at his son. Jonah swallowed hard and glanced at his sister.

Jackie sighed. "Dad, I'm sorry. It was Marie."

"_What?_" Roger leapt to his feet. "You mean to tell me your _step-mother_ did this? Jackie, you'd better have some solid proof before making an accusation like this!"

"Dad, I have proof. And… my friend is a witness, too. He helped us, probably saved both our lives. You can talk to him… later, ok? But first, please, sit down. There's something you need to hear."

Roger sank slowly back into the chair. His gaze flickered between his daughter, the device on the table, and his son's injury. Confusion, worry and hurt clouded his stern features.

"Dad, I'm sorry," said Jackie sadly. "Do you remember yesterday, when I came by the office with my friend's… son?"

"Yes."

"I let him play in Jonah's office. This is Jonah's tape recorder. When Marie came in to go to lunch with you, she stopped in Jonah's office, and made a phone call. She didn't know Mikey was there. He was hiding under the desk."

"Why?" Roger looked confused.

"He's… shy. You'll understand when you meet him. But Dad, he was playing with Jonah's tape recorder… I'm sorry, Dad, but you've got to hear this."

"Ok," said Roger. He laid his hands on the table. "You've got one chance to convince me Jackie. Let's hear this tape of yours."

Roger frowned as his wife's voice rang out in the quiet kitchen. None of them moved as the conversation played through to the end.

"_I've decided to move up the dates. I have to deal with Jonah first. Then Jackie, then Roger. The brat can wait a few more years. No, I can't wait any longer._

…_Jackie bailed Jonah out before my friend in the Department could finish him. It was a perfect set-up, too…_

_Yes, I've got it planned. He'll be the unfortunate victim in a drug-deal gone wrong. Friday night, when he's coming out of his classes. The parking lot's deserted then, it'll be perfect…_

"_Oh, don't worry. Trevor's only seven. I've got eleven years to get rid of him. You just do your job, and set up Jackie's little 'accident' carefully. I'll call you tomorrow after I take care of Jonah. I'm not taking any chances this time."_

When Michelangelo's voice came on, Jackie hit "stop".

_I'll have to be sure and erase Mikey's voice from the tape before we give this to the police,_ thought Jackie.

"Dad, are you ok?" Jackie reached tentatively across the table, and touched her father's hand. He was staring at the tape recorder as if he expected it to transform into a cobra and bite him.

_Oh, man. I knew this would be bad. I didn't think it would be this bad,_ thought Jackie. _Daddy, I'm so sorry. I wish I didn't have to do this._ Tears filled her eyes.

Roger sat up. He sighed.

Jackie was horrified to see tears tracing down his cheeks. "Dad, I'm so sorry," she said.

"No, Jackie, _I'm_ sorry," said Roger, shaking his head sadly. "I should've listened to you, all those years ago. I knew you didn't want me to marry Marie, but I was so happy… I thought we'd all adjust. I thought you were angry because of losing your mom…"

"I was angry, Dad, but I always wanted you to be happy," said Jackie softly.

"I should have known, when she didn't accept Trevor. I thought she'd come around… After all, she'd never had children of her own before. I thought Trevor's birth would make her understand, would draw us together as a family…"

"Dad, I… I'm so sorry." Tears traced down Jackie's cheeks.

_If only things could've been different. If only he could've found somebody great, somebody like Mom…_

"No, Jackie, it's ok," said Roger. He took a deep breath and raised his head, looking squarely at his children. "My marriage has been in trouble for a while. I've been trying to deny it. I swore I'd never divorce my wife, never break up a family. When your mom died, you two were devastated. I knew my leaving Marie would do the same to Trevor. Jackie, Jonah, I've made such a terrible mistake. Can you ever forgive me?"

Jackie stood up. She motioned to her brother. He looked at her, and back at their father. Slowly, he stood up too. They walked around the table, and, standing on either side, wrapped their arms around Roger's shoulders.

"Of course we will, Dad. We love you," said Jonah huskily. "We're family. Nothing's going to change that."

Jackie stared at her brother, shocked. When had Jonah ever taken the lead, especially when it came to their father? He'd always used Jackie as a buffer, especially after Marie came into the picture.

_I suppose I've done the same with Trevor,_ thought Jackie sadly. _I've let him be a buffer in my relationship with Dad, let him be the reason I come around, so I didn't have to let Dad know how much I need_ him, _let him know that he's part of my circle, too._

Roger stood up, and wrapped his arms around his children. "We have to call the police," he said huskily.

"Dad, there's something else I have to talk to you about first," said Jackie reluctantly.

_I hate to break this up, but I have to tell Dad about the turtles and Splinter,_ she thought. _I just hope he can take the shock. It's already been such a difficult day._

"Well, well, isn't _this_ a touching scene?"

Marie Flanagan stood in the kitchen doorway. Roger took one step toward her, and froze as she leveled the snub-nosed pistol at him.


	23. Chapter 23 Marie

**A/N: Roger Flanagan is having a rough day. heh**

**Read and review, please! **

**

* * *

**_Chapter 23 -Marie-_

Splinter stirred. Something… something wasn't right. His keen ears caught the sounds of voices raised in fear and anger. His black eyes snapped open, and he found his four sons watching him, their meditation forgotten.

"Sensei," whispered Michelangelo. "I've got to go to the bathroom."

"You will have to wait, my son," said Splinter, masking his racing emotions with a calm voice. "Remain here. I will return shortly."

He got to his feet and made his way silently to the door. Cracking it open, he peered out into the hallway. The voices carried more clearly through the opening.

"Marie! What are you doing?"

"What I should've done a long time ago, Roger."

"Marie, be reasonable. You can't hope to get away with this."

"Oh, I can't?" A short, bitter laugh. Splinter's ears flicked. There was something… unbalanced, in the woman's laughter.

"Such a tragedy," she was saying. "You three were at home, when a burglar breaks in. It's just too, too awful. You surprised him, and he shot you."

"The police will never buy that story," snapped Roger Flanagan.

_He is a strong man,_ thought Splinter, listening to the depth of the voice.

"Oh, I think they will. After all, who will doubt the word of a grieving widow?"

"How can you do this, Marie?" Jackie's voice was nearing hysteria. "Dad loves you!"

"Oh, Jackie. What have you ever known about _love_? You walked out of this house at sixteen and never looked back. Do you know that Trevor used to cry for you at night? Oh, it was tiresome. Your father would try to put him to bed, and all he would do was cry that he wanted his big sister."

"Marie! That's not fair," said Roger. "You drove Jackie to leave. I tried to defend you, tried to stand up for you as my wife, but I knew, even then, that you were being unfair to Jackie. I should never have let you drive her out. I should never have let you destroy my family!"

"It's too late now, Roger," sneered Marie Flanagan. "I've put eight good years of my life into this, and I'm going to get my reward. All that lovely money to comfort me in my grief!" She cackled.

"What about Trevor?" asked Jackie. "Have you thought about him, even once?"

"Oh yes, I have plans for Trevor, don't you worry," said Marie with a cold chuckle.

Splinter moved to the stairs, slipping like a ghost down to the landing. He could just see into the kitchen through the doorway to his right. Marie Flanagan stood with her back to the door. Jackie, Jonah and their father were standing on the other side of the table, just in Splinter's line of sight. The old rat crouched, his mind racing.

_If she kills them, the boy will surely run down to investigate the noise. Will she kill her own son as well? I cannot allow this to happen._

Stealthily, he began slipping down the stairs. He saw Jackie's eyes widen as she saw him moving toward the kitchen. He gave her the smallest shake of the head, to signal her to remain silent.

_Trust me, Miss Flanagan. _Splinter thought, meeting her eyes. Jackie stared for an instant, and he saw uncertainty turn to determination. She'd gotten the message.

"Come on, you three," said Marie. You'll need to stand near the door, or the police will never believe you surprised the burglar." She motioned with the pistol.

Splinter waited until she began backing out of the room, still facing her three prisoners. She was just beginning to turn her head toward the movement behind her, when his cry echoed through the house.

"Hi-_ya_!" His foot connected neatly with the side of Marie Flanagan's head.

_It is no honor to attack a woman,_ he thought regretfully. _But she is no lady_. Landing lightly, he darted into the living room, concealing himself behind a curtain.

Roger, Jackie and Jonah rushed out of the kitchen. Marie lay, unconscious, the gun still clutched in her fingers. Roger leaned down and relieved her of it, holding it by the barrel as if it were something distasteful.

"I didn't even know she had a gun," he said sadly. He handed it to Jonah. Jonah took it gingerly, holding it in two fingers.

"Here, put this in the kitchen. Out of sight somewhere, ok? We'll have to give it to the police." Roger leaned down, feeling Marie's neck for a pulse. "She's alive. But who attacked her? Where did they go?"

"It was my friend," said Jackie. "I'm not sure where he is. He must be hiding."

"Why would he hide? He just saved our lives."

"It's… complicated, Dad."

"Jackie, you've got to tell me what's going on." Roger stood up, glancing at Marie. "We'd better call an ambulance. And the police."

"All right, Dad, but listen," Jackie touched her father's arm. "You can't tell them about my friend or his sons, ok? I'll explain it all to you, but you can't mention them to _anyone._ That's the secret I was telling you about. Dad, I need your word on this. You've got to promise me."

"Jackie…"

"Dad, I owe him my life. We all do. Please."

"Ok, Jackie. Roger Flanagan gripped his daughter's shoulder. "We're Flanagans. We stick together. If this friend of yours needs my help, he's got it. And I give my word to keep this secret. Is that good enough for you?"

"Yeah, Dad. Thanks." Jackie wrapped her father up in a crushing hug.

"Uh, guys. This is nice and all, but what're we gonna do about Marie?" Jonah asked nervously, coming out of the kitchen.

"I'll call the police now," said Roger. He looked down with a mixture of grief and disgust at his wife. "They can have the tape, and the gun and the bomb, and they can sort all this out."

"Go ahead and call, Dad. I'll find Splinter. You can meet him before they come."

Roger nodded. "Jonah, watch her," he said, indicating his unconscious wife. He strode into the kitchen, and picked up the phone. Jackie heard him dialing, and speaking to someone on the line. She walked slowly out to the living room.

"Splinter? Are you in here?" she called timidly.

"I am here, Miss Flanagan." He stepped out of his hiding place.

"You saved our lives. Thank you."

Splinter had to suppress his every instinctive response to avoid throwing Jackie half-way across the room when she dropped to her knees and enveloped him in a crushing hug. "You saved my family," she said, releasing him and leaning back to look him in the eye. "We owe you our lives."

"You are most welcome, Miss Flanagan," said Splinter dryly, covering his shock. He thanked the heavens his fur covered the delicate shade of pink his cheeks were turning. He wasn't used to such lavish gratitude.

"_Daddy! Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! There's-a-giant-turtle-in-da-bathroom!"_

"Oh, no," said Jackie, going quite pale. "Trevor!" She turned and darted toward the stairs, followed closely by the rat.

"What the _hell_ is that?" shouted Roger Flanagan. Splinter heard the man charging up the stairs after his daughter.

Since it seemed wise to Splinter to avoid contact with the man until his daughter had an opportunity to explain, he dashed past Jackie and darted down the hall into the room where his… one, two, three? sons waited, cowering in a corner.

"My sons! Where is Michelangelo?"

"He had to go to the bathroom, Sensei."

Splinter groaned, and turned to the door. He hurried into the hall. It took only an instant to orient on the commotion surrounding his youngest son.

"Dad, it's all right. The… um… person you saw is Splinter. He's my friend. Now do you see why I needed to keep him secret? Michelangelo, please, it's all right. Come out from under the sink, Honey…"

Splinter slipped quietly down the hall, ready to defend his son from the frightened and angry man who was blocking most of the doorway to the bathroom. Beyond Roger, Splinter could see Jackie kneeling, holding out her hand to a terrified Michelangelo, who was crouching under the pedestal sink. Behind her, his eyes as wide and frightened as Michelangelo's, was a young boy. He had his father's dark hair, and Jackie's green eyes.

Splinter saw the boy's gaze turn toward the door. He gave the boy his friendliest smile. The boy's mouth opened, and if it were possible, he became paler.

"D…D…Daddy? There… there's a giant rat, too," he stammered, pointing.

Roger turned around, and fell back a step as he took in the apparition standing before him. He stared, his mouth gaping open.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet Hamato Splinter," said Jackie, standing up. She walked over to stand next to her father. He glanced at her, and turned his gaze back to Splinter. The man was shaking, obviously shocked. "And this," Jackie took a few steps back into the bathroom, and knelt. She reached under the sink and caught Michelangelo's uninjured hand, drawing the reluctant little turtle out.

"This is one of his sons, Michelangelo."

"_One_ of his… sons? But he's a… You mean, there are others?" Roger closed his mouth with an effort, and passed a hand over his sweating face.

"Yes. I have four sons. It is an honor to meet you, Roger Flanagan-san. We are honored to be guests in your house." Splinter made his formal bow, but kept a wary eye on the big man.

Roger leaned back against the wall. "It talks?" he whispered. Jackie laughed.

"Yeah, Dad. And he's a ninja master."

"A four foot tall, talking ninja rat. Ok, this is a nightmare, and any minute I'm going to wake up, right?"

"I don't think it's a dream, Daddy," said Trevor. He came into the hall, and took his father's hand. His huge green eyes were fastened on Splinter. "I can see them, too."

Roger shook his head. "I need a _drink_," he said.

"Dad, Jackie," Jonah's urgent voice called up the stairs. "The cops are here. They just pulled up. And Marie's waking up."

"Splinter, Michelangelo, hide," said Jackie. She didn't need to say it twice. Splinter and his son were already disappearing into the guest room.

Jackie knelt, and took her brother by the shoulders. "Trevor, listen to me. This is really, really important, ok? If the policemen want to talk to you, you can't say _anything_ about Splinter and Michelangelo, ok?"

Trevor shook his head. "I'm not _crazy_, Jackie. Who'd believe me, anyway?" His eyes darted to the closed guest room door. He lowered his voice. "Are they gonna _stay?_"

Jackie glanced up at their father. He met her eyes, and slowly, he nodded.

"Yeah, Trevor. For a while." said Roger. "Apparently they need our help. But right now I need you to go into your room and stay there. Can you do that for me, Buddy?"

"Ok, Dad," said Trevor seriously. He disappeared into his room. Roger watched his youngest son's door close behind him and sighed. He looked at Jackie.

"Let's get this over with."


	24. Chapter 24 New Friends

**A/N: Ah, dear readers, we have reached the end. I do hope you've enjoyed this journey into the chibi-turtles' world as much as I have, and that you'll find the ending satisfactorily happy. Thank you so much to all the faithful readers and reviewers! **

**Be sure to check my profile for a link to chibi-turtle artwork by Lion of Judah.**

**Happy reading!**

**

* * *

**_Chapter 24 -New Friends-_

The next two hours were the longest Splinter had ever lived through. He paced to the window, but a glance outside told him leaving that way would be a last resort. Not only was the roof a good ten feet off the ground, not a problem for him, but quite a drop for his four sons, but the window faced the busy cul de sac, and several police cruisers were parked in the driveway, with patrolmen scurrying about like an ant hive.

"What… what're we gonna do, Sensei?" Leonardo's voice quavered. He clung to his father's paw, staring up at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"We will remain hidden here," said Splinter gravely. "If we must escape, we will need to climb out this window." His black eyes flickered to his youngest son, curled up near the bed on the floor, asleep. Michelangelo was worn out from his ordeal.

"We would have to jump down to the ground, and make our escape in an unfamiliar neighborhood," explained Splinter quietly. "We would risk being seen by even more humans. For now, it is better to wait, my son. Miss Flanagan has dealt honorably with us. I trust her. We will wait."

"Father, I'm scared," said Donatello. "Why did the boy scream at Michelangelo like that?"

"He was frightened, my son. To him we appear… different. Humans fear what they do not understand."

"I'm sorry I screamed."

The small voice made them all jump. Splinter's eyes snapped toward the door. Donatello scrambled up from where he'd been sitting near Michelangelo and darted to his father's side. Leonardo's hand clutched his sensei's. Raphael leapt to his feet, and knelt next to his sleeping brother with a growl, as if to protect him.

"Please enter, young Trevor," said Splinter quietly. "Come in and close the door."

Cautiously, glancing over his shoulder at the voices coming from downstairs, Trevor came a bit further into the room. He hesitated.

"Please close the door," said Splinter firmly. Trevor glanced toward the stairs again, where he could hear policemen talking to his father, sister and brother. Reluctantly, he closed the door behind him with a soft _click_. He leaned back against it, watching Splinter warily.

"Are… are you really Jackie's friends?" asked Trevor quietly.

"Yes," said Splinter. His sons stared at the boy, as apprehensive as he was. Splinter sank down to the carpet, taking his cross-legged position. Glancing at him, Leonardo copied him. After a moment, so did Donatello. Raphael remained where he was, shielding his youngest brother from the boy.

They sat in silence for several minutes. Trevor watched the little family, his eyes wide.

"How come the police came? Are they lookin' for you?" he asked. Raphael's eyes flashed.

"Nah, they came 'cause yer ma tried to shoot yer family," he snapped.

"Raphael!" Splinter's sharp reprimand made the little turtle drop his head in shame.

"Sorry, Sensei."

"My… my mom tried to…" Trevor's bottom lip quivered. Tears slid down his face. "She said the gun was for… for self-protection," he whispered. "I saw it. I asked her. She said it was so nobody could hurt her."

"I am sorry, Trevor," said Splinter stiffly.

"No, it's ok. I know she's bad," said Trevor softly. "She never loved me. She doesn't like Jackie and Jonah, either, but that was different, 'cause they weren't hers. I'm hers, and she still doesn't love me. She never wanted me. She said so. She said I was a _mistake_. I'm glad the cops are gonna take her away." His chin came up, defiant.

_He is brave,_ thought Splinter. _But he is just a boy, and so deeply wounded._

"How come yer ma don't want you?" asked Raphael. He got to his feet and came part way toward the boy before sitting down just out of reach. He watched Trevor warily.

"I don't know," said Trevor sadly. "She just never did."

"Ya know what I t'ink?" growled Raphael. "I t'ink she was sick in da head. What kinda ma don't want her own kid?"

"Do you think so?" asked Trevor, looking at the turtle.

"I _know_ so. I mean, lookit yer family," said Raphael. "You got Jackie, she was nice ta my brother when he hurt himself bein' a bonehead on his skateboard. She took care o' him, an' she protected us. And yer brother, Jonah, he's ok, too. An' yer Dad. He's lettin' us stay here an' we're strangers, ya know? We're not even human, but he's tryin' to help us. I guess yer family's ok. If she don't know that, den she ain't right."

"You're right," said Trevor. A smile broke across his face. "Thanks. Hey, what's your name, anyway?"

"Raphael."

"You wanna see my models?"

"Can I, Sensei?"

Splinter met the hopeful amber eyes with a worried glance. He could still hear the rumble of police voices downstairs. "When the danger has passed, my son," he answered. "We must remain in this room until the authorities leave."

"Oh. Well, I could bring summa my toys in here," said Trevor. Raphael's eyes lit up. He glanced at Splinter hopefully. The old rat sighed, but nodded his approval.

"Don't worry, Splinter. I'll be right back, an' I'll be real quiet," said Trevor. He jumped up, and paused, his hand on the doorknob. "I promised my sister. I won't let anybody find you."

"Thank you, Trevor," said Splinter gravely. He was rewarded by a flashing smile before Trevor hurried down the hall.

"Cool," said Raphael, with a rare smile. "Toys."

***

"Who wants pepperoni?" asked Jackie. She grinned, counting hands around the dining room table. "You only need to put up one hand, Mikey," she said.

"But Jackie, I'm hungry! I want two slices." Michelangelo's blue eyes sparkled.

"Bonehead." Raphael smacked his brother on the back of the head. Splinter sighed. Trevor snorted, nearly choking on his soda, and Jonah had to pat him on the back.

"Leonardo mentioned you're not fond of pizza, Splinter, so I picked up a sushi tray. I hope that's all right?" Jackie set the tray on the table.

Splinter smiled, pleasantly surprised. "Thank you, Miss Flanagan. This is a rare treat indeed."

Roger Flanagan shook his head. He still couldn't believe there was a four-foot-tall rat and his four turtle sons sitting around the dining room table with his family.

_My family._ Roger looked at his children. Jonah sat quietly, grinning, his eyes flicking back and forth between the turtles as they bickered over a slice of pizza. Trevor's head was bent close to Raphael's as they discussed the finer points of model making. And Jackie, his only daughter, was passing out slices of pizza and laughing at Michelangelo's antics as he tried to cajole a third and fourth slice before he'd finished those on his plate.

_Has it been so long since we sat down to a meal together as a family?_ thought Roger. _I don't remember the last time I heard Jackie laugh, or saw Jonah smile. And Trevor, he looks so relaxed. I hadn't even realized how tense he's been until I see him now, talking with his new friend. Things are going to be different around here from now on, _he vowed. _Very different._

"What will you do now, Splinter?" he asked, reaching for a piece of the sausage-and-mushroom pizza.

"As soon as we are able, we will return to the city and search for a new home," said Splinter. His black eyes flickered toward Jackie. "Your daughter has kindly promised to transport us home, once it is safe for us to return."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" asked Roger. "You do have options. Our family owes you our lives, Sir. I'd be glad to make other arrangements for you and your sons."

Splinter's eyes flashed. Roger wasn't certain whether the rat's expression held anger, fear, or both.

"Your family has agreed to keep our existence a secret." Splinter's voice was dangerously quiet. His sons stopped eating and looked at their father, waiting.

"Of course," said Roger, understanding Splinter's reaction. _He's afraid we might still betray him. It's not easy to depend on strangers for the safety of your family._ "I have given you my word. We all have. I meant, Splinter, that if you would like to leave the city, I could perhaps help you. A place could be found, away from people, where your family could be kept safe."

Splinter shook his head. "A most generous offer, Roger Flanagan," he said softly. "But the city is our home. We will go back."

"I understand," said Roger. "I grew up in New York myself."

Splinter relaxed and nodded, calmly eating his sushi. Roger wondered briefly how the rat managed to handle chopsticks with his claws. The little turtles relaxed too, turning their attention back to the pizza on their plates.

"But, if you go back to the city, will I ever see you again?" Trevor asked Raphael. Jackie, Roger and Jonah all gazed at Splinter, waiting for an answer.

"Nah, Trev," said Raphael, regret in his voice. "We gotta stay in da sewers, ya know? It's not safe for us to go topside. Not all humans are cool like you guys."

Trevor's chin wobbled a bit, but he nodded.

Splinter laid a gentle paw on the boy's hand. Trevor turned, startled, but didn't pull away. "Friendships are sometimes difficult," he said softly to the boy. "Distance might separate friends for a time. But memories, and loyalty, those are gifts which are carried within the heart. Perhaps, one day, young Trevor, you may meet my sons again."

"I'd like that," said Trevor with a watery smile.

"Well, I'll be darned," said Roger softly. He met Jackie's eyes over the table, and smiled.

***

_Epilogue: -Ten Years Later-_

Michelangelo leapt over the gap between the buildings, enjoying the wind and the freedom that came from the exhilarating feeling of flying. Below, he heard a shout, and a distinct _thud_.

_Oh shell. And it was such a quiet night,_ he thought, dropping down to peer over the edge of the building. A young man was backing away from two Purple Dragons, holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender. The gang members advanced on him, their body language intent, menacing.

"I don't have any money, guys."

"Too bad, punk. You wanna walk in dis alley, you gotta pay da toll."

Mikey dropped lightly into the alley behind them as the first Dragon hit the young man with a sharp right hook. The kid tried to block, and swung wildly, but the second gang member caught him in the gut. He sank to the ground with a groan.

"Dudes, two against one is not cool."

"Get lost, freak," snarled one of the men.

"Sorry, I don't think so. The Turtle Titan, Battle Nexus Champion, does not take orders from ugly-purple-lizard-tat-wearing-losers," taunted Mikey. His nunchucks whistled, and one of the men crashed to the ground, unconscious.

The second man, seeming to realize they were in trouble, lunged at Michelangelo with a growl, but suddenly the shadowy figure simply wasn't there.

"Now you see me," quipped Michelangelo. _Clunk_. His nunchuck cracked the man neatly from behind. He collapsed in a heap at Michelangelo's feet. "Now you don't."

Mikey smiled. "Gets 'em every time." He heard a groan, and whirled around. He was about to disappear, ninja-style, up the fire escape, when something… familiar, about the young man caught his attention. He stepped closer, as if drawn against his will.

Mikey cleared his throat nervously. "Dude, you ok?" he asked cautiously.

"I think so." The boy sat up, gazing at Michelangelo. Mikey instinctively stepped back, deeper into the shadows. "Thanks, man. I owe you one."

"No problemo, Dude. Hey, what's your name?"

"Trevor. Trevor Flanagan."

_Flanagan_.

"Your sis is Jackie?"

"Yeah. You know her?"

"I did. A long time ago." Michelangelo smiled. "When I was little. Tell her… tell her Mikey said "hi", will you?"

"I… I will. Thanks again, man. You're a real hero."

"Nah, Dude. Your sis, she's the hero." A siren blared nearby.

"Wait. How did you know Jackie…?" Trevor sat up, peering at the figure cloaked in shadows, but the ninja was already gone, racing across the rooftops.

"_Cowabunga_!" The cry echoed through the night.

Trevor looked up, understanding lighting his eyes. He smiled.

"Take care, Mikey," he said softly. "It was good to see you again."

*end*


End file.
